TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVAR EVAH111!
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: TAILS AND FRIEND GOES ON ADVONTURES and australia does impassible stuff. AND DERE ARE TWON SONICS AND TAISL IS HERO! notek: Scandinavia an the world is being crossovered not Hetalia (I might wanot to do that in future) SO BE CARFUL IT IS THE ONE OF THE WORST OUT DERE! ANUTHER british fonfiction that is torrible
1. Random plot get more serius

**NODE:I have ideas for the nam for MY FOURTH FANFIC so i will go Werst MEGAH CRUSSOVER EVAR![sick]**  
**CHAPTER 1:KICK STARTED!**  
**PUART 1:Australia does immpossbile shyt! ep1**  
''WHO SAYS I CANT PUSH ICE CUBE INTO OCEAN and _it dossilves!_'' Austriala boasted heard. ''I say that YOU CANNET DO! it impossible!''shouted Denamark  
Australia pushed the icecube onto the biach and into the ocean and then the impassible icecube did its wörk and _dissalved!_ ''I stond curected** as much you can! HAHAHAAHHA**!'' shouhed Denmark  
**Part 2:wut happening befere this shot**  
''WHAT TH FUIVK GHAPPENED!'' shoi8ued Smee in vety loud vlocie ''I DONUT KNOW ABOUT WWUT HAPPEND!'' shouted Sonic ass well.  
fuckinf bascstory  
''Het, guys what are royu douing!?''asked Australia ''We are smosjhing stuuf tegoether!'' said Denmark while smashing pennies tegether very harder. ''IT SI COOL VJOB! WOULF YOU LIEK TO RTRY THIS SHOIT?''shouted knckles whie smasghing a psp orginial and A CARTEN OF JUCE. ''Hey, loek i am sushing stuff tgeother quickley!'' shout5ed Austrailia. Sidenly Tails caomes into the hosue  
''WHAT THE HELL MOTHERFUCKARS WHY U SMASHOING USELEZ STUUFF TOGETHJER?!''shoited Tails angrily. ''so that we bcoime ribvals of you.''said Kunckles. ''YOU LOSE FUCKER!'' shouted Tails happliy. ''NNNNNAOSOOOOOOOO!''s shourted Denmark laudlY!

**Pert 3:BAKSTURY OVAR NOW IT IOS TIME!**  
Knuckles, Denmark and Tomo were hangiong out together and walkireng and tALKENG liek giurls do that. ''We are drungk at this yime for raelz!'' said Denmark. Sudenly Alph was possing alung with Charlie and they botyh had hoods. ''Yo, wasxup!(it yelds the same resurt)''said Alph tryeng to nintes. ''STOP WITH the croppy pop cautlure jokes!'' yolled Charlie and some person come says POP sht ''HANNA MONTANA SUCKS AZZ! SO DOES SONCI 2006 ASS WILL!'' Weill juts calll thais guy popcluture guy. Captain Kiddie shoots this guy butt fuckding fail. ''WHAT SHIT TIS THOS?'' he dsiad. ''I dont know antything but heis a orginial characters''said Alph. ''YOU SUK , AUHTOR!''captain kidie shouted before leving the seene ''STEEL not rivals.''said Tails to Kunckles. ''HE OWNED YOU ALL THE WAY!''shouted Alph. Knuckles repield ''DAT IS RIGHT THEN I WILL BULLLY TAISL! ALL THE WAY TO THE NEXT FLOOR!''

**Part 4:THIS POLT IS VERY RANFDOM**  
**Sonic was very smudg as biche!** ''HAHA fuck tyou too as weoll!''said Sonic ato Knuckles ''WHAT FUCK!'' SHOuted Kunckles. ''YOU ARE FUCVKING SUCK!'' shouted Sonic smudly to Smee ''whut the hellm, Sonci! IT IS NAWT SYMBOLIC CRAPASS!'' Smee repiled angrily and left quockly ''SONIC 06 IS BEAST GAME EVAR and you resepect this shit!''said Sonic to Arnold. HE repiled ''What hell sis smudness do to peolpe?'' and Arnold was confused as hell. ''BEYOND THIS WII U failed, XBOX ONE suckk ass and PS4s rules!''shouted Sonic to Tomo. ''I AM BEST MOTHERFUCKAH. fucking redutant smug guy who thinls he is god.''commanted Tomo. HE NEED TO ANNOY MORE OTHERS SOON!''EVERYBODY owned you at the Xbox One lauch and you had to go with a PS4! HAHAHAHAHAHA!''said Sonic smugly to Norway and Rigby ''HEY I LKED WAHAT I GOT NOW!''shouted Norway to Sonic. Irate Gamer was walking with Sonic along with Hook, Ash and Gyro(unorginial character! i alreasy stole hiom.) Sonic knew this and commented ''YOU THRE ALL AREE DEUMBASSES!'' ''I will punch crapper sonic hedgehoeg!'' Hook said laudly. ''AND YOU ARE GMAING FAIL! LOLOLOOLOLOL!''SHouted Sonic in laud voice. ''WHY i will ponch you alatter!''Irat Gaymer respondead

**PART 5:OEND OF RANDOM POLT!**  
_Sonic as punchong Slenedrman to the death!_ ''SHIT!''Slendrman finolly said and thehen he died. ''Whew, that wes a tugh one oven for me.''Sonic said tyred.  
Denmark and Kunckles come in. ''ARE READY FOR THIS?''shouted/asekd Denmark. ''Noper.''said Sonic tyredily. Dumbledore was appeared and somehow ad a fast pc. IT WAS GAMUNG PC FOR HEM ''lets go home''he soid tyered. it wes actuolly sonics GAMIGN PC that he claymed he head. ''I AM GOING to kick u, dumdbledore out of house!'' Sonic anuunced. ''NO WAY THat is my PC!'' dumbledeore repiled and he tired to foght but Sonioc's UPKICK took dumbldore to another palce AND WHEN DUMBLEDORE REUTURNS _sonic has many, __**many **__other moves including __**two or three **__spin kicks!_ **HE IS LEARNING MOERE SPIN KCIKS AS STORY FOES PON.** ''I can kik ass veyr hard untel yopur bum hurts!''sonic boasted to everbody elsse. ''I AM NOAT GOING TO TOUYCH THIS HEDGEHEG!''said Tomo. ''No way who carrs aboput him?''said Denmark. ''UYOU MIGHT GO HOSPEITAL! so be careful!'' boast Sonic.

**PART 6:GOT DAMMIT by far!**  
''How i do umlauts on keiyboard?''asked Rigby ''SO I CAN SPEEK GERMAn!''  
''Okay, Rigby do this this press alt buttom and and enotr these nombers for umlauts ä = 0228 ë = 0235 ï = 0239 ö = 0246 ü = 0252 okay rigby god it?'' Moderecai anwered. ''I have nod idea what yeu just soid.'' rigby said modercai went other else chattroom. RIGBY FOUND UMLAUT KEYS AND ''spoke'' german.  
EVERONE treated Sonic like a gowd and nobody SLIPPED AUP i butt if they did FANBOYS WOULD beat dem up. What the hell is Sonic are garystu.''Sonic is really gowd innit men he is tho top of the hedgeghog. YOU ALL H8ATERS CAN GOT BEAT UP BY SONIC'S dusdes'!'' Sonic funboy said. ''Uh, Sonic why you on cheir?''Tails asked. ''Because i yam better then you, boitch!'' Sonic smugly replyed. ''You are suckar with two tailes and smartness you alawys lose matche.'' Tailes was angry and then was boaten up by Fanbiys and thwey were tough. ''Sonic, you shouled stop boating me up.''Tails requested. the fanboys drapped him and they were went!

**Part 7:SOME MORE FILLAR**  
Norway, Rigby and Tails were playing Sonic Lost World. ''Why am I wotching you twon playing Sonci Losy World?'' Norway asked. ''YOU HAUD YOUR TUERN NOW DO somethiong else!'' ANSWERD tails. ''fine i will wrote my own fanfik!'' norway answered. He worte a shurt fanfic that was crap AND it well be real oneday. ONEDAY! ''I have dobe my fanfic and it was queck!'' Norway anwesred. ''Wow, thats nice now play the gaime.''Tauils said tonely.


	2. Not the same Sonic as u know

**TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVAR EVAR111!**

**Chapater 2:Sonic the smug hedgeheg**

**Pwart 1a:The meating**  
''Dude, Sonic became smud as haell and he thunk is he is god!'' Tails said whyle sitting with Kunckles, Tomo, Denmark and Spongebob ''I know my newar episodes are carp.''Spongebob satrted the meeting. At least don came bock soon. ''ALRIGHT giuys, heres the palan...''

**Part 2:Australia does impassibles shit agaon.**  
''No way dufe that you caun do it agaen!'' said Gumball. ''I dunt know. How de you dissolve ice onyo water?'' said Amy. Austrialia throws a three thaats was a big _and throws it far liek no shit like itwas and londs in the small busket! AND THEN IT BURNA OUT OF NOWERE! _''I knew that was to be exrected.'' said Australia. ''NAO WHOS UP FOR A RUND OF LEEFBALL!'' shouted Austraila. ''I want sume of thay ball actien!''shouted Muscleman. ''MY LAZER EYE IS AWESEME **but not that anwsoome**! said Mighty Ray.

**Paart 1b:still the meeting**  
''We need to do somethign abut Sonic!'' said Don. ''WE DONT HAVE EVEN BASE AND WE DUNT HAE A CRLUB!''shouted Danmark. ''Who THE HELLS sayd that, bitch?!'' Spongebob said. ''Says me the strangeust guy in the cioty!''boaste Kunckles. ''I AM WITH SPANGEBOB AND YOU FUCK!'' While they were arguring and Spogebob left,Eddy comes in. ANF HIS FANBOYS CHOOR ''AAAAHHHHHH!''  
''ALROGHT GUYS, WE ARE WINNING SORT UF. Now heires the plane...Rigbys runs fast and poinchs Sonic. ALL HIS FANBOYS FIGHT WHYLE DMENMARK AND ME ifght Sonic and we win.''Eddy siad out to his paln. ''Whta does it heve had to duo with the reost of use?''asked Don. ''FUCK YOU REST I FOUGHT THERE WAS tree not five!''exprainede Eddy. ''LETS DO THIS? RIGHT?''Eddy shouted and asked. ''You donut care abutt the reost of the teem.''said Norway. ''It is my plaln for it tough...''

**PART 3:SONIC FOND OUT ABUT PLAN! it was in action though.**  
Don, Kunckles And Tomo goess swimming at the Shordpoel lesure centere.  
MEENWHILE, Denmark, Eddy and Rigby were wolking unspiciously. ''GOT IT?''said Eddy. ''God it.''said Rigby and he wont out to the FANBOI crawd and shouted ''Sonic is a ulta loser!YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!''. The Fanboycrawd beat hem up. and the paln woerked. Eddy and Denamark come out dhe shadows and wure ready to foght Sonic. ''Let get this rollin'!''said Eddy usemg a bonnd one liner. ''Okay then, You heve to get thru da teem first.''said Sonic. FANBOYS LINED UP and tried to fight Eddy und Denmark. ''Come on u reedy guys you loszer men.''boaste Denmark. ''EVEN FABOIS LEKE us need needs.''said the fadnboys. Denmark did china karote skills because he wasted to finish fanboy foght quick and sooun. ''We are doig this shit staff right naow.''said Denmark ass one lienr. Rigby did figoht moves and broakduncing damage and said ''way toe eusy to be reel.'' They ffonoshed the fanboyz and got thru to sonic, WHO WAS SATANDING THERE AFTOR ALL!

**Part 4:THE end fight**  
''ALROGHT WHO BEAT FANBOIZ EM UP?''demand Sonic. ''We did!''shouted Rigby alo0ng with EEddy and Denmark stondin dere. ''So u thinl u can beet me, heaters?''boasted Souic smugly. ''I dun't know abeut it. BUT IT LEOKS FUKED RESULT to me.''said Denmark quastionaing ewniong rate. ''Cume awn, it ios not dat bad.''said Eddy temptung fate. Sonic put hos arm owt for Eddy to run into but Eddy aimed for his body and gave both Sonic und Eddy some domage. ''Weil this guyz tuff or somethfing.''Eddy said finolly realising hez strung whyle fast. ''FAST PUNCHES!''shouted Denmark giving a goud level off damoge. ''Oh yez, man. I. AM. FOST. ASS. U.''while kicking and spinpuneches. ''Damn, u good.'' said Sonic whyle hoving bruises. They were punchin and kciking and spinkciking oand during other punches. ''Dude, u tough.'' Sonic was nocked dpwn.

**PArt 5:Sonic and Smug Sonic two same peoeple**  
''Alroght, stop annnoying people you fuking shit and stahp making ur fanbbase fight for you and why u so smug? People are guing to h8 u for ur smudness why re you doring this shit?''said Smee returning from nowear. ''Why r u heire?''said Sonic. ''Because I am une uf the authur fav characeters.''Smee said. ''What about me?''said Fireman Sam potting out fyre mostars ''OH RIGHT...I'm pottieng out fyre monstars.'' and he wont bak to poutting out fyre monstors. ''agaen, why u son smug?'' said Denmark. ''Whot tthe fuk are u?''said real Sonic. ''Who caires?''said Smug Sonic. ''FASTER KICK!''shouted Sonic. ''What dhe-''Smig Sanic said befere frying off on the skay. ''Fhew thonks fur saving my fuking butt.''said Eddy whoch was ouot of characater. ''HE MIGOHT RETRUN. ONE DAY.''said Sonic.

**Part 6:Leefball! anonuncer is Muscleman**  
Mighty Ray pased to Yomi shwe was run fasst. AND she haid it four the net. She had gotten to pazz thruh the nett and SHE SHOTS AND SHO SCOREZ! 1-0! refere got leafball and austraila hot it and did lang shutt and did well. INTO THE NOET! GOAL? 1-1! LETS DO THIST SHITS! gotta go fest tailes is feast. 1-2!  
Australia has one extre playar on the austraila teem. IT IS TAILS and the other os Amy. ''Dude, u are cowl as azz.''said Amy. 2-2! *ofter sume time* 4-3! austrailia WIONS THE MOTCH! ''Dudde we r the guyz to beet!''boasted austrailai. ''We are amaxing as well!''shiuted Tails. AND THERE CHEREZ AND GOUD SHOTS AND THAT WAS AMAZING SYUFF!

**Chapater 3 coming soon** in 2013


	3. SONE FILLER!

**TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVAR EVAR!11!ONE!**

**CHAPATER 3:Some fillar.**

**Part 1:Amrush ahead! AT MCDONLADS!**  
Sonic and co. where buying mcdonald'z fpr delhi sandwiches but soddenl BLAPCK KFC FAUNS caome out our random places with gauns. ''Mothafukatrs! YOU DO NET SHOOULD'ANT EAT gerE!.' said KFC goang. ''WHOM THE FUK ARE YOU TOLKING TO? I AM PROTTY NOMUBLE for a slaw aniemel.''said Sonic. GOANG have the guns and SONIC's fast relexs are reall fasyt. ''Spik nick! dobuble punch kick! kick-pungh! _joming attak!_''anounced Sonic. in lodu voice and soeon itwas allovar. ''YOLO we wun that figoht by small dostaonce.''said Modrecai. ''Now letz got semo delis to eat slaow and cooly.''said Denmark. ''That not evetn a worde!''said Tials. after going aond slecting theire sandawiches. Tails had Crispy chicken and Bacon sondwich. Denmark and Soinic had Sweet Chilei Chicken saondwich. Modercai and Rigby hav Spicy Veggie sondwich annd Grilled Chocken Salad samdwiches resectively. ''It wasa avaerge sandwich.'' said Modrecai. ''It was'net good but meh.''said Sonic.

**Part 2:Firemann Sam puttong out giont fyre monster!**  
''OH NOEZ? THERE ASRE FIRE MONATSER? I WIILL PUT THOM OUT RIGHT AWAY!''shouted Fireman Sam who aloways pit out the fyre monaters. ''Moherfuck!''said Finn. ''DERE is giont fyre monters out thero and heres wone rigoht now!'' GIONT fyre mnoster came otu with hsi friends and othwer enemys as well. ''Motherfuck, wii are winners and a giunt house WILLO DOO NOUTHING TO ME, BASTERDE! IAM LEEDER of FYRE **MNOSTER SQUAD NPO. 9 I AM ULTRAMATE!''** said the LEEDER. ''ole.''said Firemann Sam. ''TAHT NOT epic in ony way.'' said Elvis and hoe had water lazer guon. ''GO AHEAD!''shouted the loeder of fyre monstar squad no. 9. ''WATTA PUNCH!''shouted Fireman Sam ass he storted spoking _engirsh somehow._ Firesman Sam was only _wheareing a blue shirt_ ONLY! He coutted thru some small fyre monstyars! ''GIARNT HOSE FRAWN NOWAR!'' he shouoted. and with hos ginat hose, HE EXSTINGUISHED THE FIRE MONSTAR SQUED! backup came hard. ''Auhtor run out of badget so he gotton japanese voce actro and it shaws!''sais Sonic loughing. ''ERETLIC WAVEN!''Fireman Sam shouted.''Why u broken rtees so fasst?''sadi Elvis. ''becaus I do neod to don it!''said Fireman Sam shouted with non engirsh anymorn.

**Part 3:The end ouf Squas no. 9**  
''WATUH TOLNADU!''Fireman Sam as he storted spuakeing engorsh agaign. he potted all the fyre monsteras. ''Grate JAWB!''shoutd Sonic. and stoerted thrawing watter bomb. ''There are gonnn YEAH!''said Elivis. ''YOU WUNT DEFOAT ME IN A BOTTALE OF FYRE AND WATEH!''boasted the leedre. ''OKAH DEN WONT YOU DO EIT!''shouted Fireman Sam. ''Duing it now!''accepeted the no.9 squed leedar. ''HOZE CANNONG!''Fireman Sam called proving a hoase with no huose out af newhere. ''WHOTT!''said the leedear. ANUD MASTAR CHEEF WAS HEOLPING FYREMAN SAM! ''This is watter canon and the prossure is so trong it woill kill the giont fyre monstear minutes.''speeched mastar chief givong the watter cannon to Fireman Sam. ''Thonks, dube!''said firman Sam thaonking mastar chief. ''It is over, lets juost chcok something furst.''shouted Firman Sam looking at flloor while perfact aiming at giont fire momster. It stortedn shooting the leedar. ''NO, I AM GOIGN TO HOT YOU ASM WELL!''yelled the leeder and stroted fire at firman. ''NAOOOOOOOOO! YOU FUICKERS, WHYYYYYYY!'' yolled the leeder before meolting into water...and...maud. ''We are tho men fur this!''shouted Elvis. ''I coan jeoin now?''said Penny. ''sure you fuking can!''said Sam. ''LETS GON MAN WEH HAVE 8 MOAR SQUEDS TO DEFEET!''yelled Fireman Sam.

**PUART 4:How to transort shit/stuff.**  
STEP one get them on a vechile. ''BUT its foll!''said Ash was squashod into trein ''WHO FUCKENG CAIRES!?''sahouted Sandy. STEP TWO gto to there deitination. ''I gET off ghoere!''said assh. ''NO YOU CRAP DARNT!''said Sundy and pulled hime backin. STEP THEREE get them awuf. ''Fucking finoolly!''said Ash an gotten off. ''WHY U SO BATSARD?''asked Iris. ''MOTHERFUCK U!''shouted Sandy. ''Why aro u durieng this you suo bicthy?''said Amy. ''YEH! THAT WOULS I LEIK to ASPK!''shpouted Donald. ''FUCK YOU YOO!''shouted Sandy.

**Puert 5:Australia does impossible again...**  
Austraila was duing bosketball. ''Okay, lots do thos shut.''said Austrailia. ''HOGH SHUOT!''yellod Tomo. It wos guing to moiss the houp. ''OH NO, BICH!''shouted Donald Was guing to msiss the houp and lanod ob the gfrass or go and MAIK A BASKETTT! ''SHIT, SHOE MISSED IT BAOSKET!''shouted Austrailia. ''SHUT U, MON!''screame Kunckles. ''U NEOD TO IMROVE.''said Donald. ''okai, u canot do thsio rite?'' said Austrailia. He forza the basketboll and it stoll bounced leik norml. ''WAW!''screamed everyboy elsen with hiom. ''I sould fo maore stuff!''said Austarilia. He wes surfing _own tahe groung, _''Thaut is iot for thoday. Haven a g'dat, mate!''shouted Ausraila going arund the satdoum and othur palcies ass well.

**Pakrt 6:Somethung else**  
''SHOIT!''sahouted Austrailia loudoly surfrring on the grougn. ''AWHO NO!'' MENWHYLE fuckers woerev going sonewheare. ''Shit up, u fuk.''said Tomo. ''Smee was garing died heire but he surived tohe accdoent.''quated Rigby from Chiyo-chand. ''O MY GAWRD THIS OIS BRWAN BARED!''shouted America and everyrbody sheouted ''BROWN BREAF!1! we aree mottherfuckerz!''. ''wat aboutt LAW GUY-''repsonded Louie. ''GO FUECK AWAAY IN UR OWAN PALRCE!'' shouted Smee renfenceing Crosunder wurld mai othuer fanfik go dehere naow. ''I am newde bacause i am, biech.''rasdomley sadi blob. ''DOES DE T MEEN TOO MAWCH SWARING?'' blob asekd. ''Yes it fuking doest butt it oios reolly a tean reting.''Rigby answeoed.

**PART 7:THE FIANL PART**  
'MAY HOUISE IS NEAKED1!"' shoutwd blob and psinted the hfouse.. ''peurfest?''sasys Tomo. ''Sure, mon Ypou can dor watevear u waont.''siad Blob and wento tinto heouse with Arty, hiss biyfriend. ''WHAY U FOING?A''shouted/aspked Yomi. ''inerting pens into one lide...AW YES!''said arty sugrestivelty. ''GOOG tiymes..''said Rigby. BLOB AND ARTY WENT ITNO THE HSOUE AND HAD A GOOD SEIX TIME. IT WASD EDGEY!

**THUS IS OVAR!**


	4. smug sonic returns and some new girls

**Chapater 4:Wat ever goes...GOES THAT WAY**  
Smug Sonic and rSonic have differebt blue-hue furr and adiffrent shoes.

**Part 1:Smud DSonic kames bak**  
Smud Sonic waz plaaning out his plana toe rule ovet Sonic's neighburghhood. ''Hey look over here.''said Smug Sonic toe Smug Tails end Smug Kunckles. ''gerat, we ccan beet up dose basturds!''said Smug Knuckles. ''Fuckers thanking there smorter thon me.''said Smug Tails. Smug Sonic storied drwaing the plan bak to frunt. One uf THE KFC GOANG GUYZ WERE THURE. ''HEY, WAT U DUING!''sheuted theo gmang gouy. ''FUICK IT I DNOT KARE!''repiled Smufg Sonci. ''WHAT YOU DO!''said Ash who was leiving woth some girl naomed IRIS. ''I AM THO SHUIT OF THIS NEUGHBORGHOOD!''yelleod Smug Soncui. ''I WOLL PUNGH YOU REALLY HAERD!

**PART 2:NEXT THING!**  
''I ame...FUCK WHAT FALE DUID I DO1!''said Hayley to Yomi. ''What ios thsi!''ASPKED YOMI LUDOLY! ''Y I YAM DO THIST STOFF?!''shoued Hayley. ''I DONUT KNEOW!''shouted yomi to hayley. ''okay, why wount u guyz staop shoueting aross the roum?''said arnold. ''FUCKERS GOT KNOW ABOOT ANTHING!''sheuted Chris Griffion. The thee others loeked at chis giffin carrfully. ''You betar looek at me carredully!''said chris giffin commanfly. evory body left the room for ovbious reesons. ;;THAT WHAET I THOEGHT! shouted chrism griiffin.  
LAYER!...  
Mephiles comes onto soenics howse and goes to sohnic and cropt up to hoim."YES! NUKES! ZHE HAS FREAKEN NUEKES!" shouted MEphiles. ''THIS IS REOL, MAN NO WORNIGNS? SHIOT!''shouted Sonic and ran waway.''AAAAAEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!''he(sownic) screemead ''I lioke this moavee.''said mephiles and loked the dours and WATCHD TJE MAOVIE! ''OH yeah thos is MY HOUSE AND I WOLL NOT LEEFE!''shouted Mephilez. ''YOU BESTARD EVOL HEGHOG!'' yelles Sobnic outsie the howse. ''AW YEH, WHUT YOU WOCTHING?''asked captain hook(joust calle him james, he isnt capatin anyore.). ''This is sohnic's house and I am watching something **good**!'' repiled mephiles the dark. ''AW SHIT, LOT ME WAUTCH THE MAVIE!''shouted james hook. ''SIT AON THE FUICKING SOFA!''yelled Mephiles. Sonic broke in the his house ajnd started waocthing the movie with thoem snice theres no choce becuz it is awesome.

**PUart 3:THE ZOO witth sweet bro.**  
''DUODE, DERE'S THE LION AND I AM OENING IT, THE LION!''shouted sweet bro feoling legendary. ''what?''saide Smee. ''Lets goe to dhe snaiks.'' Smee wonot to thoe snake for noe reason and a soupspicous snake loeked at Smee and theon the snaike bite Smee. ''OH NO!''shoued Smee and his shout wad headr around hsi area. ''whut happend?''said Tails. ''SMEE GOTEN IT HARD!''said Kunckles. ''I wiuld shug at this but this ios prety stupid''said Yomi and she walked to the zoo and kalled 991 the emegency namber. ''Dor'nt warry, the ambulanc wiill be there!'' said Yomi to Smee. THE AUMBLANCE SIAD FUCK IT TO YOMI AND WENT TO UTHER MORE IMPAORTANT THIGS! ''I eam fuking leaving u here, boitch.''said Sweet bro. ''i am gotting roipped on the lyion.'' ''DONT WOORY! GO REALLY RIPPIED AND U WOIN!''said hella jeff toking thr photos. ''i dount care abut this.''said the lion allowing sweet bro ro stanod on the lyion.

**PART FOURE:SNAKE WASA JAFARE**  
''OH MO GAWD, SMEE IS NO DED GUIY!''shouted Cleveland. ''I am nerde guy and CAN I play yeu versis on droveclub?''saked Cleveland jr. ''uuuhhhhhh, ENJOY MUTHERFUECKERS!''shouted Cleveland. ''okae then i wiill man.''said Steve. Clevelend and his son lefto the howse. 5 minutes latter...Katara caomes in, beeten up reolly hard. ''THE SNOKE bite smee but diod nuthing to him. dere's a dwarker clone of hoim! AND HES EDGER!1!'' she yelled in cool woice. ''I do'nt know what hoppenoed but meet dark smee.''said the roginial smee. ''I like me but you suck, Smee!''said Dark Smee. ''I has instolled wifi when I was theree for somethign!''said Flynn and MEphiles told him and Steve to get out. ''WHY ARE YOU GUYS..WHAT?'' said Mephiles. ''I'm surised at this neows actuary.''said Dark Smee. ''OH MY GOWD JAFAR IS NAOT DEIAD! I GOTTA TELL ALADIN!''shouted Sora and then he leaves the house. ''_WHERE THA FUCK IS THE OPIEN WINDOW_?''saig Mephiles AND HE WEONT TO THE WINDAW AND GAT OUT OF HOWSE! ''SHIT UR WINDAW IS CRAPKED!''said Monche the new fitneos girl who likes gauming. She waas wearing black finess shorts, a navy geen shirt and some green/yellow trainers. ''Maybe I shauld fox the window but I csnnot becuz I hove no windows skills.''

**PART FIVET:finally girls joins the crewe**  
''uuhh, can you b a heroe for the teem?''said Sonic. 'sure.''said Monche. Sonic, Monche, Smee, Knuckles and Yomi left rhe house instiantly but at all the saime tiyme. ''WOW A PEERSON DOUR!''said Mephiles. ''NEVAR FALLS ONLY IOF YOU DONUT DO ANYTHING TO IT!'' shouted Hook and he kocked the ''dore'' sown. ''Congrateulateions!''snarked Mephiles. ''YOU HAVEO FAILD!'' ''you xannot have anythig becuz you have fayled!''shouted Hook. ''HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHS!''laughed Hook, Methhpiles and Dark Smee. ''HELLO, FUCK YEU!''said Yomi. LET SGO TO SMOG SONIC'S! called the heroe teem and dhhey went to the OTHER NEIOGHBOUPHOOD!

**Paert 6:''NOTHING'' HAPPEN!**  
THE HEROE TEEM WENT TO THE NEIGHOURHOOD AND _IT HAD GONGS AND KNIVES AND KNIVE GONGS!_ ''Oh loek dere he is!''said Sobnic. ''OMG I fought you wer'en't gpong to fuicking COME!''shpted Smug Sonic. ''I WANT A FUCKLING FIGT!''shouted Kunckles and he hit SMugh SoniC **AND THEN SUDOENLY IT TURNED FINAPL FANSTASY SHYIT!** ''high backwo0rd kivk!''shouted Monche. IT DIOD 237 OUT OF 2900 DAMDGE! ''BERRY FLOP SPIN! 1'' shouted Soinic. COMFO MOVE SUCKESSFUL! 455 OUT OF 2900 SAMAGE TAKEN NOW ONLY 2208 DAMAGE LEFT! ''WGHAT!'' said SMUG SONCI! ''SHOVLER CLAW!''shouted Kunckles and did 101 samage. 2107 DAMAOGE LEFT! ''SHOVOL AND DIRT;;shouted Socni and Kunkcles. NOT THOT AWSEOME! 407 DAMARE HIT! 1707 HEATLRH LEFT! ''MAN THSI GUIY IS TUOGH but is doing nothinh!''said Kunckles. ''WHAT FUCKI IS RHIS**?''**said Sonic. ''Eletroc exprosiom!''shouted Smug Sonic. ''NOBODY! KNEW! **THS!''**shouted Kunvkles ''WE NEOD HELP, GUYZ AND GUIRL!'' shouted Yomi. ''huh okay.''said Raichel and she kjoined the team. she is a blapck-haired girl, who her haire had two breids but witoh no bows! She was wearifng a navy greuen shirt with cargeo trousers and some grae traisners. SHE IS AOUSTRIAN! ''ALLL RIGHT, MAN!''she shoute. ''letz do this SHITS!''

**PART 7:INTOUDUCING Raichel and ''EVERTHING'' happen!?**  
''oh nao a desus ex manchina move happen(!) WHATE WILL I DON!''shouted Smug Sonic wirh a smuig smile liek he awlways does. ''YOU ARE LYONG!''shouted Monche. ''seen thias before, i knaw right?''said raichel. ''WHY U SOT SAVVY?''said knuckeles. THEY WERE FIGHTINH IN THE GHERTTO PARK AREA! ''FYCKING POWAR!''shouted Smug Sionic. MINOUR HIT1! ''YOU GETING TGHE AXE!''shouted Raichel. ''FUICKER!''shouted Smug Sonic. ''ur panda is shiitied anyway!'' ''WHAT FUCKE IS A PANDSA!''shoeuted Knuckles. *rigby shugs.* ''IT IS SEPECIAL AND NEER UR GTOIN.''said Rigby. FUVKING MOVE ON! 557 DAMEGE! 1150 HALTH LEFT! ''I SHOT RANDEM GUY NOW!'' said Smugs Sonic and he sheott random guiy and randoem guy explode! ''WHY U EXPLODE THAT GUYI?''shouted Tails. ''deres noe bomb or remeote. AND I CAN'T USE ME MOND so what fuvking did I done!'' expoed Smug Sonic. ''AND I RUN AWAIY!''

**Prat 8:ANITCLIMAZ!**  
''HUH?''said Monche. ''SHIT, HE RON AWAY FRAM US!''shouted Raichel. ''NOWT BAD for expolosion techqiue!''said Tails configent. AND THEN THEY LEFT THE MUTHERFUCIKING PALACE IN A FASTT PAE! ''We havie a new freunde!'' said Raichel. ''ME!'' ''STAHP randomly speaking GERMEN, yiou restard!''shiyted Tails. ''sry, its what i do.''said Raichel. ''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I LOE YOU!''screamed Knuckles. LATTER THAT NIGGT by 10 minutes latter. ''DAMON IT, THE UNTERGRUND WAZ COOL!''shouted Raichel. THIS FAONFIC IS EPIX FAIEL1! ''Dufe, all people nead beere!''shouted Sweet Bro.''DO NAT NEED BEER FOR THOIS JEURNEY!'' said Kat. she wais from eestenders. ''FUICKIGN SHIT, WIILL SOMEBORY DIE!'' AND THON KAT DIEAD. ''and she abeut to get to mein hause...''said Raichel.

**Part 9:drunb people**  
ATT THE PAUB...Raichel, Monche and sume other original characeters were at the puib. ''AUTOBAHN ACTION TOMRRAW!''shouted Raichel rearlly drunk but enuogh to died. "What fueck is thsi.''said Sebastian Hook da ''capatin hook'' sons who goes to callege in new southbrook (itz is a place nourth of southebrook.) ''how drunb r you for u to be SOUTHING GERMANN EVERY SONGLE SETENCE!''shouted Monche. ''DRUNB ENOGUH TO BE CALLING BEPOLE DUMKOPFS FOR HOURZ!'' said Raichel like a bawss. ''OH OKAY.'' said Earran the balck guy who alsou goes to new southbrook universioty. ''EVERYPONE HAS KNOW ABOUT THE AUTOBUS ON THE AUTOBAHN beacause I can do tahat!''shouted Raichel. ''now haw do I maike shit werk?'' ''UURGH U REATRD WHY U CONFUSED ME!''shouted Knuckles to the heavenz.

**TOBE COCKTINUED, GO ON TO SWEET BRO ONF HELLA JEOFF WHEAR they haveo plenty of good comci and DERES A NEW WONE NOW! it has pupes not pubez.**


	5. now with random characters

**TEH WURST CRUSSOVAR EVAR! CHAPATER 5a: TOO MENY CAHARCTERS!**

**Part 1:Anday in raechel's life** **APRONTLY!**  
RAYCHEL IS DARK SMEE AS A GURL ''ANOTHER DAY BEETING UP SOME GYU!''said raychel. okay wai too fast with the intoduvtions. Raychel is a blapck-haired girl, who her haire had dauble braids but witoh no bows! She was wearifng a navy greuen shirt with cargeo trousers and some grae traisners. SHE IS AOUSTRIAN! ''OMG HOD FUCK-''she said when she sodenly hit sonci. ''HEY, I DONOT KONOW YOU AND U SUVK!'';shouted Sonic because he can. SONIC ALSO MEET AMBER/ABMBER IN SOME TIEM AGO. ''Helloe!''said Amber ro Soncic. ''Hello, gairl!''shouted Sonci bak to Ameber. ''HAHAH GOT BATTLEFIELD FORUR!''yelled Trip to Sonic. ''DONUT FUCKING CAIRE!''yelleod Sonci to Trip. raichel/raychel and Sonic were walikgn arund but suddenly random peole came out of no wheare. ''DUBE!''shoited tony stark four some reason keepin' low profie woth Rouge the abt.

**part two2:everbody coming out ofe noewhere**  
''WHOA, WHAT DHE HELL IS HOPENING TO PEOPRE!''shouted stan. ''I love u.'' he washpered to tony. ''uuhhhh, okay. LISTEN, maon! everybody has beon satorted acting wierd since somethung...I DONOT KNOW!''said Tony Stark. ''i will work on ot rught now!'' ''What an usoless thung taht i dont caire about.''snarked Trip idiotcally. ''I have nithing to do. SO I COME.'' TRIP HAS JOIPED UR TEEM SOMEHIOW! ''NO I HAIVENT DOND IT!''screamed Tripp. AND THEY WERO KN THERE JOURNEY FOR TOHE SOMETHING THAT MADE EVERBODY OWT-OF-CHARACETER PESRONALITY! ''HEY GUY, I'm Meg. What happen to eveybody?''said Meg whe was confused. ''DON'T ASPK BECUZ I DARNT KNOW WAT IS THE CAUZE!''shouted tony stark. ''DUBE, I am the eletrik homohog!''boasted Sonichu wioth magichan/magisonichu. ''FREEDOM1! for HOMOS!'' shouyed Magisonichu. ''So you twoo eletrik hedgehoegs are gay?'' said TONY STARKE. ''yeah.''said Sonichu. ''ITOS AN IMROVEMENT!''shouted Tony stark to tho skoies. ''BYE, DUBES!''shouted Magisonichu. ''what an sheuty guiy.''said tony stark. ''I AM FUECKIGN OTUT to do reesearch and biologie stuff.'' anmd tony stark lefft. ''wow, whoe is thois guy?''said Meg in a happe voike. ''DORNT EVEN THINKE ABOUT IT, I AOM TOO YUNG FOR U.''said Trip in a onfident voice.

**PART THROE:CROSSOVER EUPGRADE! no money!**  
''UUHHHH, i weont to stechford ounce.''said Meg. ''SOME STILL HUGED ME TO DEOTH!'' ''not tohe tie to ebe taliking about real life! HOT BREAD IS DA STUFE, man!''said Raichel in a seuctive voice. ''hot beread...''said Kunckles befere troiling off teo his dirtry mind! ''ODONT EVEN THINKE ABOUT IT(corpy&pasted), YOU FUICKIG DUMM EHKIDNA!''shouted Raichel. ''laving mein frunedes.'' (I DUONT SUICK AT SPELLING BUT I SUICK AT DEUSTUCH/germane) ''GOE ON THE HIGH!''shoutted Trip. ''SHIT ON THE TRUEE!''said Meg.  
AFTFER SOME ENGRISH/GERMANE SONG they went ot the city dentre. ''DUBE, LETZ KILL SONCIA AND HIS TEEM!''shouted Sweet Bro. ''YOI GIVE MY DESIROS OF SHITTING!''shoued Sarah. ''MAN, MY SNAKS!''shouted Zazz,,mond controlling some thiry guys and girlz.''OH SHIT!''shouted Tripp and use his pokemon. ''HEY JOE, YOU FUCIKING SUICK!''shoubed Zazz. ''I am not JOE!''yyelled Tripp laudly. ''JOIN DA WONNING T-''said zazz befure getting cout off by Tripp sayong ''NO WAI!'' ''HAVE AT U THEN!''shouted Mr. L which was moich bigger. ''I GRAB DEM!''sho0uted Hella jeff with physiks powars. ''GOET THE BALLZ!''

**Part 4:NO WAY? ANY WAY!**  
Trip(actuall caharcters spelling) ran back with out hs poekmon. ''theyre so powerfule and coul!''he sohouted. ''BUT I daonr want tou be quartered!'' ''YOU GOUTTA KNOW TO KNWO!''shouted Beck to sonic und meg. ''Thaunks, man!''shoutOed Meg to beack. ''HAPPI TO HELLP!''shouetd Beck to Meg gagain. ''SPION KICK! to dese guiys!'' shouted Meg and did allmast noa damoge. ''WHOAT! dese guys r two struong.'' ''STOND BACK, LETT ME HWELP!'' shouted Beck. ''SHOTT IM'!''commendad Zazz whyle gaining a british... ACCEONT. beck from mightoy no.9 usered his reflex skils to doge the lazers. ''FUCKEING INCRODIBLE, YOU FUCKIENG ROBOTMAN..., beck!'' shoutted raichel thonking beck. ''u arr welcome?''saud Beck whyle shooting gooman lassers at the riot. THEY BECOME GOUD AGAION beacause of beck. ''OH MEINE GOTT! HE MAIDE IT!'' shouted Raichel in loaudest voice.

**PAWRT 5:I am nawt laying THEY FOND THE WAIY!**  
''I WAS BOARED AND I DID MOND CONTROLL AND I WASNOT, BOARED!''shouted Zazz. ''WHY! FUICK U!''yeled Sarah, swoaring for no reeson. ''YEEH THIS IOS A TEEN ROTED ASS WINNING FAN FIK!''shouted Arnold usiong a lessor form of swearinge. ''fuck swearing.''said Goku and heo left becuaze of ironi. ''FUCKEING NACHT WAY!''shouted raichel for not reason at all. ''I carnt believe dese DUMMSCHEISSES would swoar for no fooking reeson at aoll!'' ''WE AWESOME!''shouetd Sonci in aloud voice eniugh to lett Zazz hear it. ''u suick at englsh!''said zazz snaorkily. ''FUCK THSO SHIOT!''shouted Beck and shotted at moare peoeple. MOARE PEOPLE BECOME GOWD THONKS TO BECK FRAM mighty no.9 ''WHOA, I AM FREE AS A FUCK!''shouted Charmy bee who pissed auf peole. ''okay, waht is happem?''said candace and walked to the phane store. ''I GET A IPHANE 5S! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

**PAERT 6:coamic commerical/advort with DAVE strideer and sorah**  
''DUBE, WERE MAKING AT COMCI!'' shouted Ruth who had a afro and cool dross and a jocket. ''IT WILL BE AMAZONG!'' shouted Rick who iso a blpack man with a small arro with a smallor VOOMBOX. he was wEAring A vest and A SHORTS ''CUMMING SOON!''Rick shoued. ''stareing me, dave stridars.''said dave stridar. ''AND ME, A TERROBLE ARTISKT!''shouted Sora ''schuedleude may nout be incuded.'' FROM THE CERRATEOR OF SWEET BRO AND HELLAH JEFF WITH SORA, WHO BEET UP ANY ENEMYZ GETTING IN THE WAIY, Daylife! COMING 2014!  
''WAIT, WHAT THE FUCKT?''said raichel waotching the ad on thoe 1440p television.''i want this...''whisperod raichel to the coutnter guy at the tv shap.

**PART 7:ANOTHUTHER WIN!**  
OH NOES, ITZ SMUG SONIC an ''original'' chatacters COME Bak agai-''GOTT, beet him up.''sadi Raichel who isont christien. ''i have kilod people so I neod to do god fpr them. NO!''said God froam the heavens. ''AND I LEAFE!'' AND GOD LEAFT! ''SHIT! THEY FOND ME OUT!''shouted Smug Sonic. ''WHY U ON iphone 5c? IT TOO AMAZING FOR YOU, MY FRAULEINE! said reaichel. ''u havie no idea howe to use german.''said zazz. (I SAUCK AT GERMANN) SUDEENLY TONY STORK FLOATEIND IN WITH POLICE! ''were the druig squad not, the suparnatural squed.''said the drug squad. ''FUCK THIS!''shoueted tony stark/ironman and shot lazer as iron man to zazz and smus sonic. ''you will nevae defeet me that easliy!'' shouted zazz and smug sonci. ''MY LAZER IS ON MAXOMUM DAMDGE PLUS! THEY TOO SRTONG OR THEYRE CANON VILLAINZ!'' shouted ironman and he goes waway without a btye. ''dere canon villoins alright.'' and so zazz and smug socnic came on raod and crash a fewe cars includpng the police. ''AW SHIT, THEOSE TWO GUYS AGAIN? OHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' shouted Dan who is raichel's friend und a police officeh. ''TONY STURK DAMAGE THE SUPERMARKET!''shouted Beck.

**PART 8:TEASER for chaopter 6**  
Raichel was inn some shjort shorts and a shirt saying ''ps4 and wii u are good choices. SELECT THEM!'' with her tocket to paris. ''You willo be mine.'' she said. ''UUUUUHHHHHHHH, we are roummaites right?''said Elise. ''yeah.'' raichel said. ''SHUT THE FUICK UP!''shouted Hella jeff. ''WHATE A DUMPSHITS ARE U!'' shouted Mordecai and he, hella jeff and rigby were praying MARIO KART 8.


	6. thed paris story part 1

**TEH WERST CRUSSOVAR EVAR1!-CHAPATER 6:This ios...some MORE STORY/fillar.**

**Part 1:I AME MAKING A SONDWIOCH!**  
''WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?''said Sonic as he waken up in tho beodroom in his hosue. ''LETS DO BRAKEFEAST!1''** S**onic Shoeuted laudly and got hios cleam shoes on and goes dawn for the kotchien. ''ALL RIOGHT, BAYCON!'' sonic called for baycon and it dlew onto the girlle. ''DAT CHEESE!'' sonic grabbened it and got the seoded bread and cheose. He flow it ontow the surfack. ''okay, sod far. do not messe awp.''fought soniv to ghimself. ''WAITIONG FOR SANDWICJ TO BE REAFY!'' shouted Sonic in laudest vaoice possible. soneic was weyiting for the neerly coked bacon to b ready. ''Y U WAIKE ME UP?''said Elise who woas not a proncess anyore deu to kissing sonwic. SHE'S STILL NIKCE, DOUGH! ''MADE A SONDWITCH!'' shouted Sobic. ''sonic, KEEP UR VOULUME FUCKUNG DOWN ORE GET PUNCHOD.''said raichel in a 'ps4 and wii u rules' shirt and some shuorts. (FUCK COCTINUCY) ''LET'S geot reedy.

**Part 2:secound time TO PARISE![sic]**  
AAT THE AYRPORT!...raichel and elise were thru the cheks and got on theire planes with 210 othur peopres. AND THEY STORTED SINOING! ''dont keip me on here! I knaw i am louking for you, fronch guiy i know from fuirst time! I woold like to see u agaon and becume BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! YEAH!''raichel sung. ''stohp ddusturbing the piece!''shoueted elise to raichel veriy loaudly. ''thank you for beying a hypocrit.''said Joe swaneson. ''ur welcoame.'said elise to joe. ''wat are u doig to go to fronce?''asked Joe. ''I AM DRUIG SHIT.'' ''seeing a freiunde i havie not seene for 2 years.''said Raichel. 'I DARNT KNOW!''shouted Elise the noramal girl. ''WEELL, THEN STAIY AWAY FROM UUUUMMMMM...soeme areah!''shouted Joe sawnson. ''CAN WE HONG OUT FUR SOME TEIME!''jeremy asked elise. ''yeah u can.''said elsie. ''WHJAT? HELL NO YOU GOET WITH MY BAYFRIEND!'' shouetd candaice. ''were too olde.''said elise ''wea are landing, plz get ur personal ulggage for exitting the palne.''sadi the pilot.

**PAERT 3:at paris sorta.**  
''WHAT? THE AIRPOT IS THAT FARR AWAY FORM PARIS!'' shouted elise. ''THAT FUCKING RER!''shouted raichel. they wure at orly airprort far fram paris uond walked to the orlyvale stotion END THERE WAS A NEW STATIAN! ''okay. i do not mond orlyeval at thos moment.''said candace. ''AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!''shouted Raichel. At antoniy(its spelled right way, MAN!) they got da traine with soem other peopel who were jerrks. ''WHAT the hoell yu guiys DOING?''shouted raichel. ''FUCKING FUCK YOU!''siad one of the jeorks. ''This is nevar gonna stahp.''siad Jeremy. ''BASTERD, HOW U KNAW THIS!'' shouted a other jerk. ''LISTEN, JERK! I DONT KNOW!''shouted Jeremy amd he and candace movied. ''MORHER FUCKIER! YOU CONT HANDLE ME!''SHOUTED ONE of the jeorks. ''OFF THEO'Z BAT I CON!'' STOTION NEOW bourg-la-raine[sick] chiange heire for ROBBISON TRAINS RER B! ''HEY FUCKIENG GIRLS!''sheuted the jork's friend. ''whet is ist.''said elise who was appersite raichel. ''YOU SEXY, GOIRL!''shouted ethan. ''YOU GOD THIS, GOUD GIRL!'' shouyed zeke. theire both fram ctrl altt del. ''WHY U HAITE ME?''shouted raichell. ''because u soa fat.''said zeke. the jeorks were zeke and etham. ''OH NO! WHAT WOLL THE FAT GURL DO TOE ME!''shouted ethan. ''FAOT GIRLS ARE LOSERS!'' shouted Zeke. ''WE FIUGHT FATE AND WII WON!''shouted Zeke and Ethan. station now city university(samehow, I knaow french.) ''BROES FOR LYFE! WE BROS FUR LIFEN!''shouted ethan and zeke. ''I COULDE PUNCH YOU FUICKERS BUT THIS IS A TRAEN!'' raichel shoeuted at ethan and zeke. where jeremy, candaice and coltraine are sitting...''Happons eveiry time raichel, ethan and zekes are on.'' said coltraine. ''it alwoys does.''said candace annoyed. ''WELL THE FOT GIRL POSSED OFF! SO DID ''BRUDERS'' FOR LIFE!'' shouter Jeremy. ''WEL GET CALME!'' shouted Candace. ''well ok.'' said jeremy at SAINT-MITCHEL[SIC[] STATION nothing happen EXCEPOT raichel, elise, coltrane, candaice and jeremy got off the traib. ''LOSER!'' shouted zeke. ''you two fruendes are ganna get bie in da ass soun!''shoutyed Raichel. ''WE HAIVE aleready won!''shouted Ethan.

**Part 4:NAWT A FRENCHWONAN!**  
''Bye, guys. hape those retords go to there haome.''said candice. ''OKAY BYE GIRLS!''shouted coltrane. ''LETS DO THOIS!'' shouted raichel. ''uuuhhh...I DO NAT KNOWW WHY I EM HERE! i guoss I could go with u.''said coltraine. COLTRANE JOAINED YOUR...thiong. NOPE HE FIDNT! ''I goaring to take poctures of this cioty, man! Just stoying i ur place, jereomy. saud coltrane. ''cooel then, LETS GO!'' said jeremy quickly and they ron to there hotel wuickly. ''TO THA HOTEL! I HAPE THESE DUMMSCHISSES ARE NOWT THERE!''shouted raichel. ''pkay, than,''said elise and thoy ran to theire hotel AUBND booked their flot it haod a Playstation 4 postere(raidemark). ''This is awsome! YEAH!'' shoutd elsise. raichel walked slawly to insine her room. ''shit. let's try toe be frenchwonan.''said raichel to harself. ''WHO MAIDE THESE F'ING GOWD CLOTHES! THEY ARE SEHR GUT CLATHES! I AM KEEPING IOT!''shouted raichel after taking on weering grey stockings, a daork beige dress with a haole at tho top for the boobs and a...beret. ''U BAUGHT THEM.''said elise. ''OF COURSE I HAIVE!''shouted Raichel. ''now lots go!'' siaid elise. they weont on the lift to downstaires and they ran somewheare to one of herr olde friends house. eraichel knocked the door of her friende who she hadont see for two years. THE FRIEND COME DOWN TO DA DOUR. ''er hello.''said the friend. ''HI, what is ure naime again?''said raichel. ''hey raichel, my naime is durmont. you knaw that guy that u saiw before you fello over.

**PArt 5:COLTRANE AND JEREMY! and candace.**  
''AWW YEAH! WE ARE DUING THE DAITE!''said Jeremy. ''WE AR OT THE NICE RESTURANT!''shouted Coltrane. ''shut up, guys!''shouted candaice. ''okay, candaice.''said coltrane. ''of course.''said jeroemy. ''we are garing to rake pictures and then coltrane goes samewhere else, and WE DATE!'' shouted candace roading from the intinary. ''okay guys, I WIILL BE BAK SOON1!''shoutec coltraine. ''huh, coltraine knaws to b a side chareacters with hios own plott.''said candase. ''what restaureant are we goign to?''jerermy was asking canface. ''IT WAS HISTORY! dats the octual name of the resturant. candace answared loudly and thon quietly. ''LETS MAKE POCTURES!'' shouted Jeroemy and they wure randomly using tha bus for getting across the city. ''dude, this is so cowl.'' said candoce complenting the pocture toking and thon they wont back to there hotel.

**PAURT 6:DURMONT AND RAICHEL caomes together**  
''OH, thaot guy! hahahuh.''said raichel okwardly. ''OH HEY, YOU LOEK SEXY!'' Durmont said seductovely. ''OH, THONKS FOR THE COUL COMPLIMENT!''shouted raichel thanking durmont.''ur welcome!''durmont shouted bak to raichel. ''lets come intho the house, giorl.'' Durmont house was naot that spacieus but not that smaill. ''WHAT U COOKING?''saird raichel because durmeont oven waz on with a pain on topof it. ''errrr, thai sweot curry pasta?''confusedily said durmont. ''that...I con eat but it ios original.''said racihel repsonding to Durmont's answer. ''OKAY, SURE!''Dyrmont said happirly. they got down on the sofa and started to warch tv for some time before the skiy gotted dark and they weont up to hios room. ''were goign to kiss for soime time on top or the bottam.''said durmont. ''not really correct!''said raichel loudly. AND DEY WERE KISSONG! ''lets get it toe the next level.''said durmont. LETS GET IT OVAR QUICKELY, thwir bed was shaking and they wer'e moanign and they wure naked as well. THEY GOT THERE CLOTHES back on after that god time. ''WOW, this s exprince was very amazing!''shouted dyrmont. ''WOW, I AM TOTALLY FRENCH!''shouted Raichel. ''I KNWO!''shouted Durmont. ''i am goe to my room now. bye now.'' ''AW COUL ohhh okay durmont.'' said Raichel and she slopt in her dress. ''fuick this I an going to warch tv.''said Durmont who was traying to stay up allr night. ''AW GODANIT!''said durmont as eh went to sleop. AND THEN HE WONT TO SLEEP!

**Part 7:COLTRANE HASS SPILT UP.**  
''Aw yeah. what ame I doing today?'' ssaid coltrane. ''LETS DO SHIT!'' he runs to SEVRES BABYLONE[sik] in paris. ''THIS IS DA METROH!''he shouted at the camiera at thie metro stotion. ''I am rodong it?! YES I ARE!'' he weont to madeline statian. ''HALEF SANDWICH!''coltrane sheutedd. ''AT MEIDELEINE STOTION DERE ARE HALF SONDWICHES everywhear! thrown them in da troshcan.'' said coltraine laudlt. ''DOURS CLOSING!'' shouetd rhe door guy. ''thonks, door guy!''said coltane. ''HOPPY TO HELP TEH PEOPEL!''shoued the doore guy. ''got to tciket hall and intyerchange!'' coltarne siad. ''LONE 12..ro pigalle!'' HE WAOLKED DOWN THE STARES! ''my traion is here!''shoutec coltrane. ''RNADOM PEOPEL WHO I DONT KNWO! UR SOMEYING IS HERE! WHAT!'' crockets sound for to be the baring part of the jaurney. ''IT CAVES ME DIESERES OF MANRY.''coltrane siad.(if da spallin is noat wrong, then itz bad.) ''its prosessional.''siaid coltrane. ''IM OUT OF THE TARIN!''shouted colterane at pigallet stationa. ''I am exitong tyhe station and usong the buss!'' he road the bui to saint lazare stotion to geiot a aniother bus. ''IT TOKES LONGER TO RIFDE THE BUS TO SAINC LAZARE TO THE MKETRO!''shouted clotrane. ''ON ATNOTHER BUS!'' he rode the bis to odeon to and run bak to the hotlel. ''AT THE GOTEL!'' he shouted at the totel ain a record tieme. ''end sene.'' coltrane said.

**PAERT 8:day twon**  
''Glackenspiel was stole by...HELLA JEFF.''said raichel. ''can i go now?'' ''yuah you can leavwe righto now OF COURSE NAWT!'' said durmont. ''I WAZ BOREDF!'' durmont was' couking breakfast really good and fast. *raichel gots out. ''NNOOOOOOOOOOA!''shouetd durmont to space. ''I WOUDL LOVE HER FOREVAR!'' she waos gone too soon! ''i an a loser.'' said dumront qiuotly. ''roadiong on the buss. fucik this.''said racichel who was weuring differont CLATHES. ''GET IT!'' she shouted to durmont. ''I AM SARRY?'said durmont.

**Part 9:TO BE COCTINUED!**  
afted the date. '' WOW CLOTRANE whatr did u do?''said candace. ''You kwno whatr I do? like alwayz?'' said clotrane tried but ok and he slopt at the hotle. ''WOLL, OKAI.''said jetremy who osnt tired. ''i ran oto random sdhit.'' siad coltrane. ''well, okai then.'' siad jeremy. AND THEY WEONT TO SLEEP! ''what?''dsaid jeremy for no reason

**chapaters 6B and 7 will boe realeased by the ende of thso munth. **''cool beens, then.''siad coltrabne.


	7. teh first roade trip team

**TEH WURST CROSSOVAR EVAH!1! CHAPAYTER 7:ROADE TRIP with denmark.**

**part 1:stuick in the dosert**  
''AW, Fucck what dol i do?''said hella jeff. ''BUILD BIKES! I'M ALWOYS SHOTUING!''shoted denmark/erik. ''okai.''soid nicole whowas woaring a bosywarmer, some trausers and a bikinoi. ''FOUD SOME RONDOM PIECES OF MOTAL!''shouted rigby. ''now, ossemble the bikes liek a badass woud.''said nicole. ''BUILDED SAME BIKES! WE WILL GOT HAME QUICKLY!''shouted denmark. ''why are u shuting olways?''said tails. ''NO, SORIUSLEY WHY?''said rigbya loudly getting moare metal to builb the new biokes. ''dere the bikes are built with a ongine so dat we will go haome foster!''announced Tials da fox. ''LETS GONE HOME!''shouted denmark. the throee bikes had two seets each. tomo and tails went awn the first bike. nicole and rigby wemt on the secund bike. denmark and sweet bro went own the therd bike.

**PART 2:RHOAD TRIP STORT**  
THEY STRANDERS RIDING THE BIKES WEURE GOING HAOME! ''XTREEM!''shouted sweet bro ass. ''deres a gass stotion over dere.'' siad eErik. ''LET GOT THERE!'' shouted Tails. THEY were at THE GOS STATIAN were they fond it was emoty but wioth food coivently becuz i have seene the mo0vies and da food was daritos. ''YOLO , botches we have foud in this emoty shop.'' said hellar jeff. ''LETS PAY WITH IONE POUND COINS AND THON WE HAIVE THE DARITOS!''shouted nicole not wonting to broak the law for abivous reasons ''LETZ LEAFE!''shouted tomo. ''mevar broken the lawe.''SAID rigby. ''LETS FO!''. ''WHAT.''SAID erik. they wont back on the rhoad for abvious reasons to got home. ''RHODETROP?''shoueted hela jeff on phone. ''YEAHH!''shouteed erik. ''oh yeh.''said taeils. THEY STOOPED AND ate the dorietos and some water thoy fouind in the staore. ''THOIS TASTES FUCKEING GOOD!' shouted tomo 'god food!''sheuted nicole. 'and thoy they left with some bompy roade ahead of them. THE BIOKES STORTING SHAKING LIKE CROZY DRUNK MAON! ''we're okai.''said tailas. ''SHIT GONNAH HAPPEN! WHY DID U SAIY TAHT?''said tomo. ''CAUSE TO MOKE IT HORDER!" shoouted rerik. suddonly stones wont alive and thun...

**PArt 3:they strifed...**  
2 STONE MAN APPEARD! what will tails fdo? ''jump tronado!''shouted tAILs and he did 158 damoge. ''korate spin!''shouted tomo and she kiolled the other stane man'z attackng powar. the first sone man had 1250 heralth AND THE SECONB HAD 1150 HEATH! ''punch. pubch!''nicole doube punched the sedcond stone man. THE SECOND GUY DIEAD NOW! ''YEAH!' shouted tails. ''ALROGHT!'shoutede sweet bro. ''dual combo1!''shoeuted tomo und she comined wit hella jeff to make a duol combow! ''AW YOAH!'' it did gereatness to that satone man. ''aerokiock!''shotted tails. THEY seconde stone man DEIED! ''WE STROFED THEM TO DAH XTREME! YYYEEEEHHHHH!''shouted hella jeff.

**PEART 4a:still guing after sone time**  
any they keep going afeter beating the stone amans. ''we fuicking won this crap fighot!''said nicoele cheering. ''drofting tiome! we onw this ploce, bitches.''said sweet bro and storts punching people in da faice. DRIFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTR!(drioft sound) ''droft more!''shouted tomo. drrrrifffttt. ''I OWNING YEU, BITCH1!''shouted tomo. ''BRIONG IT ON!''shoueted nicole. dirrrrrrfttttt drrrrrrrrrrrrrrriffffffffffftttttttt sreeeeeeeeecccccchhhhhh. ''HEY, GO WAWY!''shouted homer oan a road trikp van. ''WHAT FUCK R YOEU DOINE!'' ''i ownwd you, man!''sayd nicole. ''oh craap?''said bartd. ''okaye.'said nciole. tomo wone BY A SHOURT DISTANE!. ''OHH FUCIK SHE LOST THE ROCE!''shoured rigby loudly for nicowle and tomo. ''oh yeah, werre winning thsi shit!''shouted nivole and rigby. ''WHY DIDNT YOU slode the NACHOES under the BANTHROOM dour! NOW scaredys TOKEN THEM!''yelled sweet bro. ''i gove him the kieys.''said hella jeff on phoane. meoanwhyle at hella jeoff's house ''GOD GIVEN ME FUCKONG NANCHOS!''shouted scaredy. ''LETS DO THOIS!'' shouetde dave laudly.  
**PART4b:dotdotdotdeluxe.**  
''DUBE , THIS IOS BAGD FANFICTION!''shouted yomi. ''okkai, we doant need to knaw this shist.''said ash. ''RBRAG FIGHT!11!''sheoured zeke. ''FIGT! FIGHT1! FICHT!''shouted ethane froam ctrl-alt+deln. ''LETS MAIKE THESE GUYS FOGHT!''shouetd beat. ''YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!''shoeuted amigo for saome reeson.

**pART 5:teh MOST DRAGED OUT SHOIT EVAR**  
THEY keep on giong to homr! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I WAONT TO END THIS! ''no.''sadid erik. fuck this. 'HEY DERES A FUICKING SHORTCUT TO OWER HOME!'shouted tails. ''GOD ITS A HOGHWAY!''shoeuted tomo. ''lets gone to THE FUCKONG HIGHWAY which ios faster than tho 4-laine dirt rhoad!''shoeuted tails. ''WEILL AT LEAST YEU DID RESEARCH.''said tomo. ''AFFROAMP!''shouetd tails. tehy went on tho highway L11(leeroads). a focking holf-hour latter(own tomo and taisl bike anywaoy) they got hoime. ''WE GOD THE FUICKING NANCHOS! but we dant so fueck u.''said tomo. ''wWHAT HAPPEN TO TAHE HOUSE!'' shouted tails. ''alomost nothing excopt a braken vaose'' said zeke. ''EH, those wore' USELOSS peice of SHINT!''shouted tails. ''NANCHO PARTY! wihout sweet bro BUTT WITOH HELLA JEFF1!''shouted scarediy in same kind ofe hoodie. ''YEH1!''shouetd beat. ''LETS AWN THIST SHIT!''shouetd hella jeff.

**PAR2T 6:EVEM draged more soame story.**  
''THSI IS A TOTAL DRAGG OUT FUCK!''shouted erik. ''i kwnow that, basterd.'' said nicole. ''okay. aman. lets naot got too cockye.'' saiwd sweet bro and they wure rodoing across the dosert UND TGHEY FUCKKING BORED! ''AH.''saide hella jeff. ''duing nothing.'' and theon sweet bro and erik/denmark(scandinavia nand the worsld version) droev ovar a ravione because thoy wenot off-road. ''WOOOOOOOO1 WE MADEN IT!''shoutred erik. ''yeah, we too awesome.''said sweet broa. nicole and rigby stopped at the rovinae and reversed and then accleroted tille thuy jumped over the robvine. ''dude, this is fuckung owesome experiance.''said rigby. ''NOW, LETS GOEN TO A RANDOWM PALCE NEAR HOWME!''shoued nicole. ''okay, aman.''said erik. ''rhode trop is noarly ovaer.''

**PAERT 7:FUCKAING NANCHO PARTY: the seconde time.**  
''WARNUNG! are you reedy for thios shit.''shouted hella jeff in a nancho hoodie thot was blue. ''halfshit!''said modrecai. ''what the helld.''said yomi. ''WE GOD THE NACHOES!''shouetd hella jeff. ''lots send thsi out ionto the streets1! shouetd sonic very loudlr. ''doent drive! stay aleive!''said soem psa abotu drunbdriving. ''slamduck.''said donald. ''tch your nothin compared to the big man.''said modercai. ''LEOTS DANCE tghis shit down the draine!''shouetd hella jeff and they wernt to the park with a basketsballn court undd a tennis courte. TEH BIG MAN WASW DERE PLOYING BASKETBALL"hey loek it is thwe big man. said heela jeff. ''lot's palay a one on one with thebig man.''said knuckles. the big man naodded yes. ''LOTS DO THIS!''shouetd knuckles. ''alright, I goth this thign in the bog! I awesoely good at bosketball with my hgigh jumohing skills.!'' kunckles gots the baosketball from the big man. '''dujbe i am moking this. I MADKING THSI HAPPEN!''said knuckelas loudly and Knuckles slomdunked the basketball itno the basket. ''I MAIDE THIS HOPPEN!'' shouetd knuckles. ''fuck thist shit, lests go.!''shoeuted tomo. ''thos was the shortwest bosketball match evar!''said ethan.

**paurt eight:rhoad trip endoe here.**  
''hew rigby!''shoueted denmark. ''WHUT!''shouetd rigby. ''I bet yeu cont go foaster on thios road''siad erik/denmark tor rigby. ''YOS, I CAN DO THOS SHIST!''shouted nicole and they storted draiving liek it was #driveclub or neod for dpeed. theb roadetrippers ran roed lights and sworved the carrs. ''THIOS IS NOT GTA5! SHOUed homer who was in the vane agaon. ''wow he returd alung with bart.'' siad sweet bro. ''BYE, GUIYS!''shouted bart to erik. ''thonk you for the bye'' siad erik. ''WE GOD THIS IN DA BEG!''shouted nicole. ''it doesnot motter thist.''said rigby. ''WE OWNAD THIST SHIT!''shouted denmark/erik. ''WERE MOKING THIS THE ENOD OF THE ROADE TRIP, MANN!''shouted rigby. drrrrrrrrrriffffffttttt! ''were moking this happen ion this plaice!' shouted sweet bro. ''this ios the enod of THE ROADE!''shoutedf erik/denmark. ''WE OWNESD THIST SHIT!''shouted riby. teh roade trip sorty end. nicole and rigby wont to a dufferent directiun and erik and sweet bro went home.

**par2t nine:teh basketboll maotch.**  
TEH BASKETBALL MATCH STORT! knuckles slamduckd hard! teh big man snotches the basketball fron kunckles and shootz far awai from da net AOND HE MISSES THE BASKET! ''aw, fuck!''shouted teh big man. ''finolly he mossed the shot.''said kunckles. THE BIG MAN trieds again doeis a far shot OND THIST TIME IT IS GAING THE BOSKER! ''GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLL!''shoetd mario yelling loudly. ''WROG CHONT!'' whyle the big manh was distacted by mario yellig, KNUCKLES grobbed teh ball from the big aman and slamduinked from high heighot! ''yes!''shouted kunckles. ''IT WAS GOOG SHO!T!'' shouetd sonic in a vory loud voike.. ''gets this, knuckles.''said thebig man. the bfig man got the bosketball ery high and knuckes couldnt cotch the baskeyballe. BUT knuckles juamped high enuoghn to catch the basketbaoll and SNOTCHED IT FRAM THE BIG MAN biut londed too soon. ''WHETTT? i canot believe i mode this!''shouted knuckiles. ''nopr you did noat.''said noah fraom total drama seriez. ''TYOU ARE SHIT, HAOW DID YOU GOT HERE? that wass complete shit!''shouetd hella jeff '''wow, I cuant believe that evrybody missed that fair shot but thoy did not miss iot.''said kunckles. the big man grobbed the basktball from knuckles and made anothor slamdunck. teh big man won the basjketball maotch by somethong...i guoss. teh big man teleportd away(no hios name is not hass and itos the big man froam sweet bro and hella jeff...you retards) and the pairty of randum people left the basketboll court.

**part 10:what is this mament?**  
DENMARK/erik(scandinavia and the world [actual titole] versiog in foct all the choracters named ofter countries aren from fdis comic, go road THIS NOW1!) arived home when ho founid the howse a littlo messy. ''AAAHHHHH, just like haw I loft this shit!''said erk cheorfulloy. 'DATS NOT EVEN HALF OF IT!''shouted finland/ratakopi(node: dan't know anye finnish.) ''knuckes had a bosketball motch with teh big man in tahe park and dere was a party-'' ''OH MY FUICK, TEH BIG MAN WAS DEERE? this I defiantly missod, DID YOU RETORD IT? DID YEU RECORD DIT?'shaid erik superhyped. ''nape.''said ratakopi. ''butt some leaked fotage of the bsaketball matcgh was leeked BUT TOU fuckign CANT SEEI IT!'' ''HOH NOE AND WHAT I WILL DOW?''shouetd erik. ''allo you havie to do is waite.''said knuckles come in teh house bheacuse he knocked the3 doer dowen. ''hey bastords! thet basketball matchy is nwo on youtubve and you can see it, nows its uploaded to yourube.''shoued kunckles ina louder vopice that usuale. ''LETZ DO THIS SHIT AND WOTCH IT!''shouetd amy rosen. *afetr watching the basketboll match whiche was ten monutes long* ''THAT WAS AMAZIONG SHIT! I CUNT BELICEVE THAT MARUIO GOT TEH CHANT WROG!'' shoutes amy rose in a veiry loud coice. ''THIS WAIS THE AWESOMEIST SHIT EVAR!1''shoiyetd erik. ''it was peretty good thing.''said ratakopi. ''that wasw a goog match.''said knuckles

**PART 10b:what is abut to came**  
''thist is theh shit!''said jeremy wioth knuckles. ''you soid it!''said knuckles.''i cannot believe that it god half a millioin views withing hours.'' aln of a suddon a shadwoy figure passed thoem overhead. ''whoa, whoes the parkourg guy?'' said coltrane. ''WE BETTAR BE CAIREFUL!''siad knuckles loduly. ''he moght be dere.'' ''whos the parkor guy?''said coltrane. ''HE'S FAT! bbut that's all i knowe.''said knuckles in cop voice.

**to be contineued in this yeer** chapater 8 and 9 comign soon in 2013


	8. mostly cooking and sume other stueff

**TEH WESRT CROSSEVAR EVAR! chapater 8: one idiet it takes.**

**part 1:what HAPPEN?**  
''you're on da roight gleis!''shouetd raichel. ''WHUTS WITH THE RANBOM GERMANW!''shouted nicole. ''i donet knwo, my frauleine.''raichel respionded. nicoel storted doing korote moves and othwer fight shit! but riachel lighting fast reactsions outdoines nicole fast karate moives. ''my karote is fuocking fast!''nicole shoieted loudlry. ''I AM FASTAR THAM YEU AND sloghtly faster tham you!''shouted raichel. ''theres nwo wai or naybe there is...?''said nicole. ''uppercuot spine!''she shouted. ''whad the hell-''siad raichel ebefore getting uppercutted upt to da ski. NICOELE WINZ!

**PAERT 2:ur too slawe now with geromy.**  
intoduving the new freunde...GEROMY. ''yeah, motherfuking ownong this palice.''said geromy. '''HEY, geromy!''shouted steve froam american dod. ''what, man. coant u see that i am tryong to got driveclub!''shouted geromy. ''huh, okay.''said steve. ''WHAT THE HOLL HAPPEN TO A COPI OF DROVECLUB!''siad mario whao was working dere for no reaison. ''UR TOO SLAW!''shouetd sonic with the copt of dribeclub in his hond. ''what fuckig crap ios this?''said mario swoaring in the gaimestap store. ''why are u during this?'' said jeff also form american dad. ''BECAUUSE UR TOO SLOWE!''shouted sonic troslling evrybody in the qeue-line. ''whay doo YOU want to troall EVERYBOBY? i mean liek seriosly, who doesi trolling in reeel lyfe?''said nmeg. ''YEAH, who da fucik trolls in tahe high street wheare people ARE GOTTING THE NOXT PLAYSTOTION!''shouted sweet bro. ''it alwoys happen with soncic.'' said oggy. ''whe trolled the sonic last world lounch.'' ''SORY, BUT UR TOO SLOWE1!''shouetde sonic. ''SORY, SLOW LOZERS BUT YOU SUCKIGN TOO HORD!''

**PART 3:SONIC stops tralling**  
''wow, whata a lsoer sonic is roght now.'' said rocko wolking in the stroet liek a badass aman. peopel were still waitinb for them to goet the ploystotion 4 whon sonic was teolling the people. ''STAP IT, YOU CRAPS!''shouteds sweet bro. ''ure are crape.'' sonic replyed. ''NO YOU AREC CRAP1''siad sweet bro. ''EH. you win thist round butt NOXT time I will wion THIST SHIT!'' shouetd sonic anmd left at a socnic speed. ''wow, hed stap trolling quiock.'' said donalde. ''I WOILL BE BACK!''shouted sonic isn the dostance ''and dat's why qwe call him soncic.''saied geromy. sonic was nevare to be seene at teh game store for excatly two hours. ''wow, sonci is a conning man ,butt nexy time I will beet him!''said sweet broa as a speech.

**part 4:shiting on a firee**  
''WHOE STARTED THIS FIRE!'' shouetd joe swaneson who was loeking at a fire thot had shitt on it. ''dube, theres no tiolet so I shotted on a firoe. CAN YOU SEEN THAT1!''shouted zazz who shotted on the fyre. ''alrioght i am goaing to talk to anione who has samething to dow with the fyre! YU HEER ME!''shouyed joe swaneson. ''fuck thaot, i am going out tow nowheare for nope reason. YEP, nothing happenong but legali things.''siad zeena. ''HALD IT ROGHT THERE, young lasy. there is now way that yu are goring safely.''said joe swaneson lookimg at teh jewellry store and a tree on foire. ''HOW DOIES THAT EVEM WERK!''shouetd rigby with a fire extinger and the fire waps put out by roigby. ''greate job, rigby. NOW WHO CAUZED THE FIREO!''shouetd joe swaneson. ''uuuhhh, i dont know.''said rigbty. ''HREY LOOK, I DIOD NOTHING TO THE STOARE!''sheouyed eggman with a motch in hios hand. ''you are onder arrewst for arsone!''shouetd joe swanweson ''donat worry retards, its okai you aere free to gone now. I CANT BELIOVE ZAZZ SHITED ON A FRIRE!'' some were surised at this nows btu some were soying its akay. ''wow.'said oggy. ''chock the cctv fotage, DID YOU ROALLY DO EIT?''shouted joen swanson.. teh cctv footige shows eggman throw lited matches at teh store noxt door wihch was KFC! then zazz came wont to haive a shit and thon shitted on soid fire hoping it woold extingish the fitre. ''thats...AMAZING1''shouted scott pilgrim and he raon away.

**paort 5:after teh fire**  
''who0a, who oploaded the fire and the shotting?''said meg. ''scott pigrim olways bring unsoen videos on the ineternet for pouplerity and coolness. I cant believe thar zazz shitted on the fire and ho was okaye .''said flint llockwood who surcribed to scott pilgrom's chanel ON YOUTUBE! aaagggh! ''THIS IS HAPPENONG!''shuted kick with hios swediosh friende gunther. ''OF COUSRE TEH STUNT IS HOPPENING HARD!''shoutd gunther. ''AH YEAH!'' shouted kick. he was tosting teh new hoverboard liek itwas a fuckong skoteboard and was roding on the new sonic ridors course which hod loops which kick buttowski momentumed it like a bodass. ''AWESAME MOMENTIUM POWER!''shouted flint lockwoode. ''I WOS GOING TO FUCKUNG TESTING THAT!'' ''whoa! evem i was suprized at this und I AM A GUT MOTHERFUICKER!''shouted raichel and sheo was wolking by and saw kick on teh wall like a bodass and also soanic riders zero gavity and he jomped off yhe wall fast and awesoome before tryonh teh new difting mechanic/skiull and rodong on a shart section of watter so to tast the new xtreeme gere. ''teh universal extreme gear cup comming soon!''shouted kick buttowski as heo stopped usening a 190 dogree powarslide.

**PART 6:whut do i nome this?**  
''what just hoppen?''said amy rose. ''some kond of sequal to this thing, moybe?'said meg. soomething...comming vrery soon it is au sonic risers crossover thing/fanfic. ''lets entor THIS SHIT!''shouted scott pilgriom. and THEY ENETR THIST SHIT UND SO DIAD FUCKTING ALPH! ''i loave this naw sonic riders cressovar contost, SOE I WANT TO EBE IN IT FOUR TEH SHITTINESS!''shouetd alph superhyped. ''dubr, this is happoning!''SHOUETD SONIC FROM A apartement block. ''uh, okay got down frem there! you will huret yourselef!''shouetd joe swaneson from teh ground and sonci was stondinh on a owning. ''WOW, youre so stupodily rasch, I CANOT EVEN TELL YEU!''sheouted raichel. sonic useings hios new parkorur skills to got down teh block and jumpod towards the groung heads fdown and he's okay. ''WHAT IS HOPPENING TO SONDIC AND BEIONG OVERPOWE'RED!'shouetd joe swanswon. ''i flippeod.''said socnic. ''yourr yoo fast then.''said swaneson. ''CORROCT ANEWSER!''shouetd alph. ''SONIC FLOPPED SO FAST THAR IT LOEK LIKE he fell down awn his heaod but HE TURD 180 DEGREES VORTICALL!''alph was shuting sonic's mathod.

**PART 7:recyclod plot is recicled**  
''lets gone to teh park.''said alph. ''LETOS BBQ THIS SHIST OUT O F TEHE PARKA!''shputed sonic. ''ALL TEH FUCKONG EQUITMENT WHICH I HOVE!''shouetd tails. ''lets doing yhis!''shouted sweet bro. they storted to got terhe equipement out and set tteh bbq contest whcih was ready for shiht to happen. ''LETS MOKE SHIT HAPPEN!''shoued raichel. ''teh first constoantunt is tails, thist genius kid a goog at cookign for beacsue he is gneius! TEH SECOFND CONTESETANT IS ALPH! hes small but vory confidoent a nd can heolp get girls or somthing else! THE THERD AND FINAL CONTESTONT IS SCOTT PILGROIM! he's impassbily awesome but not thawt good of cooeking so what do yeu oxpect?'' ''nobudy knows, thats teh cool thign about it''said ash. ''OKAY NEXT GUY! YOU DERE MAN, TELL WHATES GONNA HAPEN!''shoted raichel. ''well, uh...SOMETHING AVGARE amd rondom, i guess.''said chiyo. ''and i nawt a manw.'' ''HEY COOL AUDINACE! ARE YOU ROADY FOR THIST SHIST!'shouetd raichel. ''HELLL YEAH!''shouetd teh audenice.

**part 8:BBQ CONTOST HD!**  
''THREE! TWOO! ONE! LETZ DO THIST!'' chonted teh audience. the contastants were starting to use teh sFOOD in a croative ways and maoking taste well. ''okaty then, well thon what is it we hove hiere?''said raiochel. ''its a stoak with mostard herb jews and scollops.''said tails. ''OKAY THON, ALPH WHET ARE YOU DORING!'' she shuoted. ''I AM SMAKING EGG FRIED FRICE WITH MOSHROOMS!'' shoyetd aloph. ''seens legit. and finally whot are you moking, SCOTT PILGRIOM?'' shouetd raichel. ''i moking a custom-moide burger out of teh steak and minice with herbs.''scott answored. ''its okai, i guoss but is dore enough tiem for theom to do THEIRE COOKING?''shouetd raichel as teh aunouncer. the auidiance cheered to teh tiem. ''fiunde out soon?''said riachelo cocfused. hey're were cocking their foof so thar it would taste goog. ''rrrrrrgghhhhhh.''gronted alph. ''YEAH! I MODE THIS THUNG!''sho9uetrd tials whos food was been cookeod. afters soem time...''15 MINSUTES LEFT!''sheuted raiochel. 5 moins latter...''10 MINUTSE LEFT~!''sheuted raichel in a arotic voice. at teh end ...''TIMES UP, YEU BITCHES!''screame raichel.

**ptart9: cooking centest hd nor on ur televison**  
''NOW WHET IS YOUR TING?'' said raichel looking at tials's food. ''ITS RIGOHT FUCKONG HERE!''yellod tails. ''okay, meat our judegs. hella jeff amd brian grioffin!'' shouetd raichel. THE AUDAINCE CHERED! ''wwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!'' ''hey dubes what are you duing todays?''said hella jeff. ''WOTCHING THIS CONTAST!''shouetd ash in teh crowd as he wes visitig teh giant city. ''AM i noat pretentiosu because that gosd-''said breian griffin. ''LETS NOT MONTION THAT EPISADE AND GET WITH TEH CONTEST!''shoued raiochel. ''WELL FIRST TAILS!'' jeff juoges it fiurst ''hhhmmmmm this sorta is nawt a that good but it is abave avarge and lets see teh taste! MMMMMMMMMMMM! THIS IS SUME GOOG FOOD BUT IT CAULD BE BETTER THON IT is. teh meat wosnt cooked enough.''said hella jeff. ''this sorta looks jabove okay but teh stoak wasnot cocked enough. this is taste sorta good but not enufough awsome.'' saisd brian griffion.''TAILS HAS TEH TERUE RESULT!'' shoued raichel. ''TEH SCOND GUY IS ALPH!'' 'hhhhmmmmmmmmmm...looks too aesome to be abad or shot and it tostes so amazing too be comprete awesome.''said jeff teh food critisc. ''DUBE, this is teh riace to beat or whatever and i gonna toste the rice. DUDE, I TATSED THE RIACE AND THE OTUHER THING AND IT WAS TEH COOLESDT HING EVER!'' shoeudt brian giffin. ''teh therd guy, scott pigrim.'' shaid raivhel. ''uuhhh, whut is this berger steak doin here? and nwow i am tosting this okay shist. its avarge.''said hella jeff once and only. ''DUBE, i am expocted soem kind of fail, but this ios sorta good and it is coked enough to haive taste but iot was cowl.''saide brian grifin before boing interrupted by raichel yelleing ''YOU WONT TO KNAW WHO IS THE FUCKENG WINNAR, TIGHT?'' the audiance yelllllled''YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!'' ''teh winnar is...Alph and hius bitchsome rice mushrooms!''shouted raichel in teh loudast voice possible so she akidently shouted everyoen out of the park. ''shows ovar.''said rigby.

**PAERB 10:whatever shit 2 soonb**  
''teh was a rumor thjat dark smee cames back for destuction.''sadi joe sawnson. ''WE DONT FUCKONG KNOW BUT THOT FAST FAT GUY IS DERE OUT SOMEWHEARE.''shoeted raichel. ''alsop whats wioth sequal rumors abotu sonic riders-''said scott pigrim before BEING interrupted ''GOOG NIGHT, RETARBs!' interupted by tomo. ''HARCORE PARKOUR!''shoeudt tomo and she proceded to jumped ovr a fence, soem gym equidment, a guy, some kond of pincnic, spon around a dumpster and skipped ovar soem small poles before flippong anf landing on teh ground. ''THST REALLY WAS FUCKING INCROABILE!''shouetd raichel. ''I TELD YOU I HADE HARDCORE PARKOUR, but you nevar listem to me becasue of the shaw, dornt tell rule! THAT RULE I BEAT IT HORD!'' tomo boased to raiochel. ''THIS TRUDLY IS A WOLK IN THE PORK!...''shouted roichel beofre gotting tired. ''I AM GOTING TO GODDAM SLEEP IN MY HOUSE!''

**part 11:vidiyo games with soncic**  
''why are you tryeng to reploy sonic loast world? Its totall okay and way amaxing.''said scott. ''WHO CAIRES? I PLAY SOMETIOMES FOR TEH GLITCHES BECAUZE THEY ARE AWESOME!''said sonci in a not sutle voice. ''lets watch you died on slient forest act 2.''said knuckles smirking. ''yeah, youre so amazung and cool att thist game.''said scott wioth a smug smeile. ''yeah rigoht. now wotch me beet thios easily!'said sonic supar condfident! sonic tried to beet this wioth his skills butt they are nawt enugh. ''GIVE IT UEP FOR TEH BEST PLAYAR EVER!'' scott pilgriom anounced to sonic. ''wwwoooooooooo!''cheered knuckles. ''i only hove one lyfe and i am goign to use it goog.''said sonic and he ployed teh game lieke a badass and almast beat zor but he accidontly hit him two soon and died thon. ''YEAH! HES AESWOME!''shouedt scott. ''teh best sonic lost worud playor in da hoold!''shoeudted knuckles. ''shut up, rotards. caunt you see that i god a game oevr''said sonic.

chapater 9 coming in novomber.


	9. thed paris story part twoo

**teh wurst crossovar evar!1 chapater 6b:thed paris story part 2**  
_after chapater 6 raichel god away from dermont and coltrane does stuff i guoss_

**parbt 9(from chapater 6):NOW ITS COCTINUED!**  
Colotrane waoke up elaryer than candace and jeremy. ''what am I deo todai.''siad coltrane quiotly. '' y diod u wake up at thois hour?''said jeremy. ''ITS 7AMB!''shoeuted candace. ''well, okay. WHAT DIOD YOU DO.''said coltrane. ''go on thed date. abd other stuff two liek look down ate paris on the effiel tower.''said jejremy to coltrane. ''TEH SEINE IS AWEASOME!'' said coltrane. ''YEA, U KWNO IT!''jeremty repiled. ''what ever the fuivking am i guring to fo.''

**PAR2T 10:RAICHELS RETURD**  
**''**FINALLY i god away from thatt durmont guy!''said raichel and she nran to teh neartest paris mero statioan. ''wheow.''she saide at the nparis mertro stotion. ''i cnat believe i god away formk DURMONT, THE D GUY!'' she went ona the paris metron whera durmont was not dere. ''wow, durmont pissong you ooff?'' said scott pilgerim. ''YEAH!''shouted raichel. ''well, hes a totel piece of shit soemtimes but he'sm shoit in general. hes rather a inafamous guy in hois area and he onnoys everyone because of a shoit-eating grine and is vory obnoxious. guirls wont go ouat with him because he's vory desperaite.''said scott pillgrim whith durmont's backstory. ''WOW, THOTS SAD! SORY, YOU CANT BELIEVOE IT TEH BAKSTORY!'' shouted sora. ''AHAHAHAH!'' sorah loughed..(okay i was lookign for more cgharacters so i fund sora)''i am foinf to punch dat faice of yours, IF YOUE STOP DORING THIS SHINT!''shouted raichel with hoer fist amimed at sora. ''dont doing it!''it was...cream somwhow. ''I AM HOVING a bobysitting thing, so thot I CAN EARNE MONIEY!''shouted scott pilgrim. ''yes, youi do! uuuummmmmm, who area you, fat young girl thots abut to punich sora?''said cream to raichel. ''WELLLLL, hello. my naime is raichel und i coame from vienna in aoustria.''said raichel nicer thon she usually saide atuff. ''I HEARDE YOU WERE MEEN!''shouted cream. ''but thon againe, sora was octing stupid-ass whilen smileing so hes evem.'' aftern that fillor thing raichel god of paris metro.

**part elevon:obbsessod boyfrined is dermont**  
''huh, durmonts not oll thot douchbaggy, butt i have to bec caireful about him''thought raichel in her heod whiel wolking on the strets of paris. durmont was fallowing raichel overy step of the way to teh hotel. ''I feele like deres some guy folloning me here.''said raichel sorta scared. ''of course nowt deres noboby following me like a badoss.'' but durmont token teh bus ewearing a tronchcooat overneath a xbox one shirt and a some brown shorts boaring thwe xbox logo. HES A XBOX FANBAY! 'shit, durmont teh parisan guy is hore. BETTAR DO SHIT NOW!''said raichel as tohe tronchcoat guy roan to her, teh oustrian girl. she doid parkoeur over a roof off a bus ytop ubnd flewd over a tree thot was french while moking it die by breathong on iot. ''wow. YOU AIRE SUCH A WONAN!''shouted durmont thrawing off teh trunchcoat ond revoaling his xbox clothes and sharts. ''come with thios, milady and we woll play forza 5 togother AND BLOW AWP A PS4 INTO PICES!'' ''wont that blaw up your-I CANT BELOIVE YOU WEULD INJURE YOU SELF!' FOR A CANSOLE!''shouted raichel. ''he's a idiet for an xbax guy.''said a randem frewnch guy. ''ooooohhhh I fooking liek you as a man!''said raichel to teh random french guiy.

**PART 12:TO tha hotlel.**  
''LETS RUN OWAY TO TEH HOTEL, MAN!''shouetd roichel. ''what evr you saiy, random fat oustrian girl!''shouted teh random fronch guy. 'runing skills dont fail me noaw.'thopguht roichel in her head and storted to run faster as possiblae. ''WHOA TEH SPEED IS TO FAST FOR ME MAN!''shouetd teh freonch guy. ''thraw away teh other guy amd i will siperglue us togetheor.'' said dermont loudly. ''NEVAR, XBOX RETARB!'' shoted roichel. ''you toke that back, sonypony youare so rotarded.''saib dermont. ''lets not oven argue about our favoeurite consales and RUN FOSTER!''shouetd roichel. 'they went on teh metro and ride on teh metro and dermont was bohind them so thoy had a 2 minuted head stort. ''FUCKONG NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!''sheuted dermont. and thoy (roichel and random fronch guy) went back to teh hottel. ''i can doe this.''said random fronch guy and he ran oen his own after gotting off teh train. ''BYE, WONAN AND THONKS FOR GETTING ME HOIME BYER!''shoutred teh fronch guy. ''you are wolcome and go to may house somtimes. BTW, its in leeraine so bie careful.''said roichel. ''oakay...''said teh fronch guy and hoe left.

**part thirdteen:elise is not proncess anyore**  
''WHOA, HOW YEU GOT DIRTY!''shouted elise. ''i met dermont, had donner with him, had goog sex and ran oway fram him from this marning! and then i revoaled him ,met a muich better guiy, we both ron away fram dermont, wont on teh metro and we ron together and i dropped him off!''siad roichel whyle tired. ''THOT WAS FUCKING AVENTURE OF YOUR OWN?''shuetd elise. ''TOO KEWL!'' on teh rost of the second day, elise and raichel did shit suck as ice skating and other stuff. ''elise, do you realiose that i amg good for cice skating''saids raichel. ''yeah, you aire?''sadi elsie. ''cheock me out ovar dere at the rionk!''shouted raivhel. at teh rink wearing only stockings aund a dreoss and were doing soeme awesome ballot moves like shes gowd at musik. ''I TOLF YOU TO CHOCK ME OUT! I AM GOOG RIGHT, ELISE?''shouted raichell. ''okay, then.''said elise ''WOW, YOU AIRE SO IMPREESIVE!'' ''whoa!''shouted ethan. ''just soying, you are vory awesome! you dodnt just twell you are good!'' and aftor 5 minz a newd challonger comes intoe the rink riong. ''HEH, I AN BETTER THON YOPU!''shouted ciloan. ''no yure not!''shouted teh randomb fronch guy from today. ''I hove a random skoill of ice skoting SO HEROE YOU GO, RETARB!''shiouted cilan abd he donced liek a pro and evorybody lookied at him and thoy weere excitied. ''WOW, whate experince did you hove befiore this moment, awesone dube?''said ethon asking cilan. ''I polled it out off nowhere liek my uther pointless skiolls!''shoutyed cilan. ''OKAY?!''shouted raichel. ''whow, fram the garystu himself, well dere you haive it guys, cyilan is completely overpowared.'' saide ethan fram ctrlaltdell. ''okay, cilan god out of teh ring now i dant need yur rondom skills bbecasue plot saiys so.''said elise. ''NOPE, MOTHERFUICKERS DERE IS NO WAIY THAT I AME GOING TO LEAVE TEH RIONK!'' shouted cilon. ''oh hay look plot waonts to teleport yeu outsude!''said bonas(whioch is the uther french guy'z name) ''mo its not gonna toleport me outsud-!''boasted cilane before gotting teleparted otuside brecause the plot sayes so.

**PART 15:DAY throee coctinuez(sponish)**  
abnd raichel ond bonas(the uther french guy) fuond out their nomes ''my name is bonas,and you aire a tough guirl.''said bonas teh other french guy. ''my nome is raichel, bonas and youre a canfident guy and i like canfident guys BUT...Lest jost stay frienbs, bonas.''said roichel a litle nevous. ''okay. but calle me if you wont to create a relautionshit.''said bonas. bonas and raichel wont theire seperote ways and raichel and elise toked teh bus to teh effiel tower and boughy a luft ride with herr euros. ''WERE AWESOME ENOUGH TO WOLK DAWN THERE!''shouted elise. ''WERE WOLKING DOWN TEH STOIRS ABND WERE AWESOEM!''shiuted raichel/roichel. ''youre still retardod and i con fly right nwow.''said clian, he flew dowen the stairs to the botom and they went dawn to teh bottom of the stares. ''haha, i om teh most amazung person in in teh world  
!''shouetd cilan and cialn left them. ''taht retard whoz retarded.''saide elise. they rode teh rer back to some uther place near stade do france park and wheare would most dod jacklshit they both did random jackshit. ''DUBE, FIUCK THIS SHIT AND LOTS GONE TO TEH AIPORT!''shiouted elise. thoy went to the RER statiun.

**part 16:RER and airplanez**  
''DUFE TEH DOORS ARE ALMOST CLASED AND WE MAIDE THIST SHIT!''shouetd raichel ''ETHAN COEULD NOT GOT HIERE NOW!'' and suddenly ethan and zeke was on teh train. ''whoa, teh broes for lyfe are back agaon! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!''shouetyd ethan and zeke. ''FUOCKING SHUT UP, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THERSE RETARBS!''shouetd raichel. ''oh no, agaon!''said elise. after soem time anways ''HEY BROTARDS, SHUT UP ABOEUT ME, YOU LSOERS!''shouetd raichell. ''wow, you arie fucking annoying and WE WILL NEVAR STOP!'' shoyuted zeke. ''FUCKING FUCK!''shouedt raichel loudly. ''retard storts wiyth r and your names storts with r, so retorded, WONAN!''said ethan. ''YOLO biches lost teh game and suxs at life!''shouted zeke. ''FUICK THIS, deres no game and your thiong suicks!''sahouted raichel. thoy(roichel and elise) droapped off near teh hotel, they god their stufe, chocked out and got back on teh RER and weont to there airport. ''wheow we made iot and made iut in tiome.''sadi elise. amd not suddonly there was nuthing not okai about their suitcases and suddunly theire filoght is missed. ''OH FUCKIN NO!''shouetd elise. ''I haver to don...WAITONG SKILLS!''shouted roichel and thoy were woiting for 1 hour untol theywere tolde ''TEH FIGHT TO CENTRAL CITY IS NAO AVABILE!''shouted announcer. thoy immdately ran to teh gate and god on the plaine. ''lets go own to hoem!''said elise excioted.

**chapatur 9, 10 and 11 comign in novembar!**


	10. a fighte for a slove

**teh worst crossover evar chapater 9: dark smee sorta returns and introduing new guys**

**part 1:knocked down but mot forr real.**  
scott pilgrim was wolking down teh street like a badoss and tauntong amy rose. ''OH, HIOW YOU DO THIST!''shouted amy rose. ''oh i have my secrots and confindontials aqnd so i could got you to figt me for nope reason.''said scott pigrim invokeng a fight botween scott and amy rose. ''OH YOU GONNAH GET THIOS!''shouted amy rose jomping high witho a high kick. ''whi needs it?' said scatt pillgrim whon shelded himslef from the high kock and he took some domoge. ''OKAY, YEOU DEFENTLY NEED BECAUSE YOU TOUNTED ME WITH UR TOUNTZ1!''shouted amy rose. ''who xares about yeu and your feoling?''asaid scott pilgrime. ''i an here too!''shouetd sheldon. ''WHY ARE YEU HERE, SHOLDON!''shoued amy drose. ''i dont knwo and contiued the fight.''said sheldon and he loft to gon somewhere. ''WHATOVER LETS FIGHT FUR NOTHUNG!''shouted ammy rose. ''oakay.''said scott. ''FIGHT FORN RANDUM TAUNT!'' shouetd amy rose who was shiolding teh punch and gots damagoed. ''i won thist game.''saide scott. ''ALSOP, just stop daing thist amy rose!''

**part twoe:plot startz**  
''hey wheares digimon the digiman and sonic?''said amy rose. ''THYE'RE ON NEW AVENTURES!''shouetd knuckles. kunckles god a coine and fillped and cavered it with his hond. ''heads.''said scott. ''FUCKIN TAILS!''shouetd amy. 'sorry, but its heads so you hoive to skateboard at teh other side of tohe KNUCKOLES ''FUCK THIST SHIT!"said amy rose. amy rose wase at the other skatepark wheare dere was a drugz on the flour and a drug usor was arrested recontly. ''turb back while yeu can .''whistered hayley to amty rose. ''okay, thots a little onimaus that be dsafe.''said amy rose to hayley. amy rose walked to teh skatepark where someboby was hidiung in teh shadows. ''SOME OUT,COME OUT WHEARE YOU AIRE!''shjouetd amy rose and she was spatted by dark smee, teh totally ORGINIAL CHARACETER! ''dark smee, are yeu craepworthy?''saisd amy rose. ''node, i am warthy for you to laose.''said dark smee before tryong to catch amy rose but amy rose doges it and dark smee tokes some damage. ''I AM NOB WORHTY FOR YOU!''shouted amy rose. she was distacted by her spoich and dark smee grobbed her and ran oway wioth her and he ran foast.

**PARK 3:amuy rose notise**  
''hay, whears amy rose and whi did you bot on herr? OH NO, PLOASE TELL YOU DODNT!''shoputed cody frem tdi. ''I diod do a beot on whoe could go to teh orther skatepark.''said knuckles. ''grate job moking her go to dark smees hongout place and moking her got captered!''said ashura teh newd japanese guiy. ''WOW, she must hoive been cauptuerd by now!''shouetd cody. ''LOTS GO!''yelled knuckels doing a war criy. ''OKAY!? WE ARE SERIUS!''shouetd ashura teh newd guy and aushura, cody anb knuckles lots go into teh bus station and goes into teh park possing the rasturant, the frist skatepark, teh signpoint where u caon see signz to go ton therd skatepark and metro statiuns and walked down intoe teh seconb skatepark wheare dark smee wasnt and skaters were dere. ''huh hes not dere in thios seconf skatepark SO LOTS GET OUT OGF HERE!''saide knuckles. ''LETS FO THIST SHIT!''said ashura. ''dont warry, theres no kids heire.'' and thoy left teh secind skatepark wioth some teen skaterz skating dere, thoy went to teh metro station, rode teh metro to some riche area and dark smees house which was a big howse was in teh areah.  
AUTHER NOTE:dark smee isnt a fuckaing clone and hes rich.  
''lets staelth this shiot in.''said ashurah. ''OKAY!''said cody. thoy rang on the dour and what happend hoppened. ''oh, hallo dark smee we jost wanted to visit so to examine and see your ochievements in your life.'' said cody. ''oh, so exquisote but fucking came in.'' said dark smee. they wolked in...

**part4: remeet dark smee**  
''wow, thois looks nice place.''said ashura. 'moybe he is suoch a nice evilo guy BUT hes still ovil.''said cody. sark smee appeared suddonly appeared in frant of them. ''suprised, motherfuickers?''saib dark smee. ''FUCKUNG YES!''shouetd knuckles. dark smee was wearung modern-victurian clathes. ''okay even teh educated cant stond my suprisely polarizoing appearonce and so anways WECOME TO MY FUCKENG MANSIUN!''shouted dark smee liek a man. ''well cooel what is yeur house filled wiuth? stuff that onry rich peole have''saib ashura. ''well, yoah since when doies one have poor people shit ion there.''said dark smee liek a guy. ''heres ps4, wii u and moy goaming system pc right ovar here which is painted oringe and also here amy rose my newd maid and WHY HAVE YOU BAUGHT CONTROLLERS ANB WEAPONS?''sauid dark smee and he roised voice laudly. at teh end. ''THATS RIGHT! WERE BROAKING AMY ROSE OUT OF TEH NICE PLAICE!''shouetd knuckles. ''noboby knows my strategoy and my fluid mations gonna take yoeu.''said dark smee confidantly. ''then we gotta sped up faster.''said ashura. ''FUCKONG STRATOGY BOOK, i shouldve not put my infarmtion into oit.''shouted dark smee. ''deres no startegy book and I meot you before, fat unwiose guy. I HOVE SEEN BETTAR RICH GUYZ THAN YOU!''said ashura. ''no, seriously I'm hore to ploy PS4 games wioth online because you aire so fuacking incrodbile.''said cody. ''JUST FUCKENG PLOY ONLINE!''shouted dark smee. ''ALSO YOU CANE FUCKING HAVE AMY ROSE BECAUSE SHE ANNOYUNG, MAN! she hit moy head 24 omes in one hour and she con piss off.'' ''OKAY, PISS OFF THESE GUYZ ALANE so that we dant become part of teh fight.''said amy rose. ''okay, I dant even have much fightig skills!''sadi cody exitedly and cody and amy left. 'I am goona sit bakc and watch the show. aaahhhhhh.'sasd knuckles and he woent to teh lawn where teh skating friend Swade was there. ''This is anuther ashura vorsus dark smee fight night!'' said swade. ''AND I AM SWADE! and before yeu can saiy anythung with my camerah its really tough and really owesome.''

**PAR5:knuckles and swade leavez now**  
''LETS MOVIE US OUT OF HIERE!''shoyueted knuckles. ''i am goona faic the camera towarbs the window so enjoy!''shaid swade and thoy were hoding behind a hebge. ''alright!''said kncukles. ashrura did karate chop spin and a thon a punch which dark smee defonded with a shieding hands and ashura was poshed back some dostance onto the sofah. ''HOAW DO KEOP UP YOUR POWERR?''said dark smee. ''I TRAIN REOLLY HARD TO IMROVE!''shouted ashura. ''fffffffttttttt, evrybody doeis that nows anyday and alsop SO DID I, AN SOPHISTIKATED GUY!''shouetd dark smee and dodnt really shouted until teh end of his sontence. dark smee throwed some sock of stones ate ashura and ashura god his invisbale shield that made him invisiblr but teh shield was not imvisble and toob some damage. ''backfired awesoemly.''said dark smee and then procedded to spinkiock ashura but it foiled to make domage with ashura. AND DERE WAES BLOOD on dark smee orms like it wos hard hit and ashura diod a kick to hios two legs in a seconb, broke a bawl on hios arms and double hamer daerk smees belly. ''yoeur move to maike?'' said ashura. ''I WILL SHAW YOU MY FUCKING MOVES!''shoute dark smee und he procceded to slamdunk on ashura and he brake the shield but ashura was invisbule. ''how doies that work?''said ashura.

**pat 6: INVISIBOLE SHEILF failed**  
''FUCK, i cant see yeu any more.''saib dark smee. ''okay, can yoeu feel me?'' awesomly saib ashura and proceded to punch hime but dark smee dodged it liko digimon did teh x-splits and RHEN...SOME PUNCHES FINOLLY PUNCHES HIM! ''huh, guoss you are not as useloss as i thaught as i was.''saib dark smee. while ashura wasnt distacted ashera did started throwing shit like one of a vases and a metol ball and teh ball hit a windaw and teh glass fall on asheura  
but he wasnt intrasted amd was okay becayse hes not introstead. ''at leest digimon got hit by woind.''said daurk smee. ''teh shield is stoll on?''said ashuta confused. ''LETS JUST FUCKOIN FIGHT!''shouetd dork smee and thoy storted fightiong. wario wase watchunf teh fight ouside the broken windaw and jumped in. ''HOY, TIMEOUT! my man, wario ios like over here.''said dark smee. ''I GIOVE YOU FUCKUNG CAT MUOSHROOM!''shouted warioh. ''WHAT THE HOLL!''shouerd dark smee and he tured into a cat suit...guy. ''mario daired me to doe this shit. he'z tyring to get advortisemont so HES DUING THIS super marioh 3d wrold shit TO EVERYONE!''expained wario. ''dube not teh wii u advertosing again!''SHOUTED DAKR SMEE and aushura loughed at dark smees cuat suit which was dark grey und haid blood. ''omg youre a firry! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU ARE SUCK A LOUER!''shouted ashura with huge suptise and with smirk on hios face. ''YEU GONNA GET THIS THING!''shoutd dark smee

**park seben: now you wioll get to feel the strongth!**  
''hong on, let me chonge customes.''said ashura and after chainging custom to that romun leader from ryse:sone of rome, tho fight was restarted agaion. ''CAT SCORTCH!''shouted dark smee and the bloud filled claws scartched ashura and bloob poured out of hios arm. ''ow, thot was ovar the top! DO YOU THUNK THAT YOU WOULDE DO THTAT!''shouetd ashura. ''yes.''saib dark smee. ''no camment.''saib ashura and proceded to punch dark smoe with the armoure and again. AT TEH HEDGE! ''wow, thios is the wierd part.''said swade. ''OF COWRSE theres one woird part to a fighot.''said knuckloes. ''oh okay, i fargot but thius is pretty bizare even by wierd part standords.''siad swaden. ''oh so thot wat it was.''saib knuckels. ''you are stopid but sometimes wisea.''saib swade. ''besibes, amy rose left so iot became reasdonless some tiem ago.''said knuckes. bak to the hosue living room...ashura and dark smee were fightong liko sonic and eggman but honds-on and there wos messy bloode on the cat suit (supah mario 3d wrold) which daerk smee was weraing. because ashura wesblooding on his part of sakin scratched bny the claws of dark smees dark grey catsuit. ''I wiill ged it off if its teh LAST THONG THAT I DON!''shouted ashuera injuerd by the catsuit wearimg dark smee. ashura diod teh xspilts again to avoide a punch by dark smee and he wais awesome as hell by doing a backflirp and a kuck at teh end of the vbackflirp. ''i am reoally improving at fighting, fat bostard!''shouted ashurae and while doing thot speech hewwas dogign dark smees attocks. ''you knaw whut lets stop dis pointless shit.''said durk smee. ''NNNNAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!''shouetd ashura. ''come awn, you are bleding! this is pointless and unintelligant''shouting dark smee givinb a warning.

**PARK 8:moving own.**  
knuckles and swade proseeded to got the camora on rhe ledge on the unboken window and swade filimed himself again. ''so hey, comment or suiscribe or both and new lots play cooming soon and you doesnt know! BYE!"shouted swade. ''this also stared me knuckles teh enchindina.''said kncukles and swade turned teh cmaera off and both kncukles and swaide left the howse.  
''what, you are piussy? HAHAHAAHAHHA!''shoeudt ashura and PROSEEDED TO KICK DARK SMEE in teh nuts remobing his cat suit and injoring dark smee agaon.  
''wow juost wow, AND i'm a assehale!''shouetd ark smee and he juost goes on hsi computer. ''not evem mentionong the tiome with roichel that wos totally justfifed.'' ''so thot wheres the brokan plate came form!''said ashura. ''THATS WAS ROICHELS FAULD!''sheoyted dark smee. ''she hass a piece of teh china plake. I osked her.''said ashura. ''fuick off, ashuera dont came back agaien.'' saib dark smee. and ashuera fuckered off, left teh building, took teh metro and went back toe his house. ''aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! THIS WOS A FUCKON ANNOYINH EXPERINCE!''shoeudt daek smee before waloking to some empty room filled with wonan pictures and somethung. ''raichel, you are teh centerpiese in my liofe and I wonted to give this pointing for you but you didont becayse its too colossal to fit oin your apartment so...YOU MATHERFUCKER, WHY DIDNT YEU TOKE-oh yeah it wase too big.''

**stoy tuned for chapter 9b: teh next day.**  
''until whatever, its okay to do samethign or whatover.''saib benn the other newd japanese guy.


End file.
